Crystal Ball
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. Eren Jaeger was born to a gypsy family that practices healing magic, doomed to have to fear for his life. There are mysterious circumstances surrounding Eren's birth, forcing him to unveil a dark secret. Levi was adopted by the king and queen of Mitras, destined to take the throne and rule over the country of Sina. Through a horrible twist of fate, these two will meet. Riren.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I put up a poll a couple of weeks ago, asking if you would like me to publish typed out chapters of another story in between chapters of Sugar and Spice. The people that voted all said yes. I did say I would put Audacity up, but I changed my mind. I think this story is more organized than the other one at the moment, so I hope you don't mind. Audacity will be released eventually.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy the story! I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>__Crystal Ball_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Pairing: **__Eren x Levi_

_**Warnings: **__Language, sex, violence. _

_**I am using the romanticized versions of gypsies that are found in folklore and literature, not the real life Romani people. I repeat, I am not using the real Romani people in this story at all. All complaints about gypsies and/or the Romani people will be 'tsked' at and deleted. So do not accuse me of any racism. I just have a curiosity about gypsy folklore. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own SnK. Credit goes to Hajime Isayama._

_**Summary: **AU. Eren Jaeger was born to a gypsy family that practices healing magic, doomed to have to fear for his life . There are mysterious circumstances surrounding Eren, and and he'll uncover a dark secret. Levi was adopted by the king and queen of Mitras, destined to take the throne and rule over the country of Sina Through a horrible twist of fate, these two will meet. _

* * *

><p>"<em>He who lives by the crystal ball will eat shattered glass." –Ray Dalio<em>

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ten Years Earlier...**_

"_Carla, may God have mercy on your son. No one else ever will."_

_Carla Jaeger held her newborn son close, stroking his soft brown hair. He cried into her chest, clutching at her blouse._

"_What do you mean?" She asked worriedly._

_The woman standing in front of Carla studied her tarot cards._

"_Our stay in Shiganshina is about to end, my dear. Your son was born at the wrong time. We gypsies will be cast out, never to even think about coming back. We all have a dull fate ahead of us. Your son will bear the worst of it."_

"_No…" Carla looked down at her sniffling son. "I'll make sure my precious Eren will have a great life. We are nomads. We've been moving from place to place our entire lives. Our ancestors wandered from Romania to places all over Europe. I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's safe. My husband is a healer. I'm sure that in our new home, he could make a business out of his gift like he has here. We will be fine."_

_The woman slowly shook her head. "Your son is cursed, Carla. Do you see the mark on his back? The black and white feathers represent good and evil. However, the evil may overpower the good. He has an ability never seen by anyone in this wretched world for thousands of years. Every day of his life, he will be hunted, persecuted, and feared."_

_Carla stood up from her seat._

"_Rico, I know you always have the correct visions for all the newborn children, but I refuse to accept this one. This is my first and only son. What kind of mother would I be if I allowed him to go through pain and suffering?"_

_Rico eyed Carla warningly, her silver eyes piercing her. "Be careful with your words, Carla. If you try to interfere with his fate, it will force you out of his life."_

_Carla's grip on Eren tightened. "Thank you for your time, Rico. Good day to you."_

_Carla stepped out of Rico's tent into the dusty road, feeling anger and sadness rise inside her. She knew better than to resist fate, but how could she? This is her son's life they're talking about._

"_Carla, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked. "What did Rico say?"_

_Carla looked up to see her long-time friend Hannes waiting for her. She could always rely on him when her husband was away._

"_My son has an ability that could ruin his life." Carla told him tearfully._

_Hannes' face fell. "What is it? Can he do magic? Can he heal people like Grisha?"_

_Carla shook her head. "No! She said nothing about magic. And if he could heal others like my husband, that wouldn't be a curse! She didn't say what ability Eren has. All she said was that because of it, he's doomed to persecution. I don't want to believe that…"_

_Hannes put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Carla. Worrying over this won't change anything. Grisha comes back tonight, right? When he returns, just talk to him about it. Now, let's get you home so you and Eren can rest."_

_Carla nodded in agreement. Eren shifted in her arms, looking up at her with his huge green eyes. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she clutched Eren closer to her. Carla did not want other people finding out about his possible future. He could be the outcast in their small community, and she didn't want that to happen._

_After Hannes made sure Carla was settled in her tent, he left her alone with her thoughts. Carla walked to her old rocking chair and sat down. Eren started to cry again, as if he understood what was going to happen to him._

_Trying to calm him, Carla rocked back and forth. _

"_You can't always believe predictions, Eren. The future is unknown. Things can change. So Eren, as you grow up, grab life by the reins and do with it what you may. Don't let anyone tell you what will happen to you, because the largest determinant of your fate is you."_

_Carla cuddled her son, finding a small sliver of hope in that fact._

_When nighttime came, Grisha Jaeger entered the tent, exhausted._

"_Carla?" He called._

_His wife ducked out of the makeshift nursery for Eren. "Welcome home." She whispered._

_Grisha walked over to her and embraced her. "How is Eren? What did Rico say?"_

_Carla's cheerful expression fell. "…she said that he's cursed, Grisha. But I refuse to believe that. He's done nothing to deserve such a thing."_

_Grisha's mouth formed a thin line. "It's my fault..."_

"_What do you mean?" Carla's eyes widened. "How?"_

"_You know I come from a lineage that has done magic, Carla." Grisha sighed in defeat. "Gypsies with magic are always in fear of each other. The ones that do black magic could have cursed us at any time, like the Reiss family. They have had problems with my family in the past. I did my best to appease them so they wouldn't hurt you or our son. Their daughter, Historia, was born last month, housing the most powerful black magic I've ever seen. In fear that our own child could overpower theirs, they may have cursed him."_

_Carla slumped to her knees. "Cursed…" Tears cascaded down Carla's face. "It's so cruel…! We're already discriminated against, forced to live in these poor conditions, some having no choice but to steal just to live. Why would our own kind curse each other?!"_

_Grisha kneeled next to Carla, helping her to her feet. "I don't know. No one does."_

"_We have to leave, then." Carla wiped her eyes. "Rico mentioned that gypsies will be forced out of the country soon. I don't want Eren to be in the middle of a possible war. He could be taken from us."_

"_I know." Grisha replied. "There is a country called Sina that is south of here. Before I took my leave from the Reiss', I overheard them talking about taking Historia there so her magic could be hidden. Eren will be safe in Sina, as there are no laws that cast gypsies out."_

_Carla trembled, feeling relieved. "We need to pack our possessions now."_

_Grisha looked troubled. "Our horse is in old age. I doubt he will make it from here to Sina."_

"_I'll walk if I have to!" Her eyes narrowed in determination. _

"_Carla, you just gave birth three weeks ago." Grisha tensed. "Your strength has not fully returned. And you still have to nurse Eren. I think we should wait until Eren is bigger."_

"_We don't have time to wait!" Carla insisted. "If Eren really is cursed, time won't wait on him. Neither will the Shiganshinan laws forcing us out. We have to move now."_

_Grisha clenched his fists. There were bags under Carla's eyes. He knew she didn't get much sleep with Eren crying almost every night. There was something he needed to tell Carla, something that would change everything. However, the undeniable stubbornness in her expression finally made him give in to her desires._

"_Very well. But I refuse to have you walk. You will stay on the horse."_

_Carla smiled brightly. "Eren will be out of harm's way…"_

"_Carla, there is something I must tell you-"_

_Carla had already returned to the nursery, so she never heard what Grisha had to say._

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Grisha was brought out of his memories as he stared at Carla's shawl.

_Today is the tenth anniversary of her death. I better refocus my thoughts before Eren asks me what is wrong._

Grisha laid the shawl on the small wooden table. Carla died before they reached Sina. She caught pneumonia from the cold rainy weather. She insisted that Eren was wrapped in her shawl. His healing ability could only do so much for her. She died at the same time their horse did. Having a proper funeral was not an option. Grisha had no choice but to cremate her body in an empty field.

"Carla… I think your hopes for Eren are coming true." Grisha whispered wistfully. "He's growing up wonderfully. But... he gets into a lot of fights with the other kids. I just hope things will change soon."

"Dad! I'm ready for school!" The chirpy voice of his ten year old son sang.

Eren walked out of his tiny room with a huge smile on his face.

"Good, son. I'll walk you there. Remember, I may be late coming back home today." Grisha told Eren gently. "So remember to stay inside when you come home."

"I know!" Eren said impatiently. "We've been over this a million times."

Chuckling, Grisha put a hand on Eren's shoulder and led him out of their cramped wooden home. As they walked through the crowded gypsy community, his thoughts grew grim.

_I can't help but think we'll be banished from Sina, too. Over the past five years, the population of gypsies increased tremendously. Crime has risen, since most of us have no other way to live but through stealing. Magic has been seen by Mitrans, and has been reported to soldiers. I fear there will be a witch hunt if this continues._

Eren didn't notice Grisha's mood. He was happily walking alongside his father when something caught his attention.

"Get up and stop us, you witch!"

"If you don't like us hitting you, you should do something about it! Use your magic!"

Two boys were bullying a small blond haired girl. Eren recognized her immediately.

"Hey! Leave Historia alone!" Eren shouted, running towards them.

"Eren!" Grisha snapped out of it and went after him.

"Oh look! It's the freak that can regenerate!" One of the boys sneered. "Let's cut off his arm and see if it grows back!"

"You won't get a chance, stupid!" Eren shouted, raising his fist.

Grisha managed to yank Eren back before he could get himself beat up for the umpteenth time.

"You're lucky daddy was here to save you!" One of the boys taunted Eren. "C'mon, let's leave these two losers."

They left Historia on the ground, scratches all over her arms and face.

"Historia, are you okay?" Eren rushed over to her.

Despite the pain, the girl smiled. "I'm fine. I'm used to this."

"That's a good thing." Eren rolled his eyes, helping her up. "You need to stand up for yourself. We may be freaks in the eyes of our own kind, but that makes us special."

"I just want to keep the peace." Historia said quietly. "And if that means getting hit every once in a while, then I'm okay with that."

"I'm not! I refuse to sit back and let others push me around!" Eren's brow furrowed. "I'll fight back!"

Grisha looked solemn. After he made sure Eren and Historia made it safely inside the one room stone school, Grisha took a detour to see Rico Brzenka. He hasn't seen her since Carla told him what she predicted. He walked past fellow gypsies as they talked about the problems that are happening with the King and Queen of Mitras.

"They're both fatally ill." One said. "I heard it was sudden, like a curse had been laid on them."

"Wouldn't surprise me. If it was anyone, it would be the Reiss family. They're thirsty for power. I wonder if they made their bastard child do it."

"She's nothing but bad luck, that Historia. Right after she was born, the gypsies from Shiganshina were forced out. And now she's here. It's only a matter of time before we're ousted, too."

Grisha did his best to ignore the gossip. He approached Rico's familiar tent. Taking a deep breath, he ducked inside.

"Grisha. What a surprise." Rico said without looking up. "It's been a decade since we've last seen each other. You have my sincerest condolences for the passing of your wife. I tried to warn her not to interfere with Eren's fate, but her she refused to listen."

Grisha sat down in front of her crystal ball. "Rico, Eren is growing bigger, and with each passing day, so does his anger. I fear that the secret of the Jaeger lineage will be revealed through him. I never told Carla about all of my abilities, so she didn't understand your prediction of Eren's future. So tell me… what _will_ happen to him?"

Rico looked into her crystal ball. "The specifics of his fate are cloudy. Then again, there is only so much fate will allow me to see. I do know that you cannot keep this secret from him forever. The magic inside of the Jaeger lineage is monstrous. Your ancestors managed to hide it for thousands of years. But that time is over. Eren is unlike any boy I've ever seen. He will embrace the monster inside of him. So…"

Rico looked at Grisha. "What will you do to help him control it?"

Grisha grimaced. "Rico… there is only one definite thing I can do. And… I'm prepared to do it if necessary."

Rico looked dismal. "You do realize how dangerous it is? The power Eren will have will be immense."

"All Carla wanted for Eren was for him to live. And I'll do anything to grant that wish." Grisha replied firmly.

"The Reiss family will be after him." Rico warned Grisha. "You already know about the problems they've head with your ancestors. Historia could be forced to hurt Eren."

"Eren is a descendant of one of the most powerful gypsies across the land. His will to live is great. He will pull through."

Rico closed her eyes. "As you wish. But heed this warning. He must know his ancient lineage by his fifteenth birthday. That is the only way he has a chance of survival."

With that final foretelling, Grisha left Rico's tent.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Ten Years Earlier...**_

King Ackerman of Mitras didn't know what to say when he heard that his Uncle Kenny Ackerman was sentenced to death for murder. But what shocked him more was there was a kid he was supposed to be caring for.

Kenny had taken an orphan from the streets in to train him as an apprentice. However, he didn't get very far, as he was arrested for murder two years later. When the court issued the orphan to live with the king and queen, everyone in the palace didn't know what to expect.

"So, what is your name?" The king asked the orphan warily.

The fifteen year old boy looked at his new caretaker disinterestedly. "Levi."

Levi Ackerman. He was short in more ways than one. Not only was he lacking in height, he had a short temper. His way of communication was crude, and his manners needed a lot of work. The only refined thing about him was his cleanliness. Every place he occupied was spotless. Levi didn't tolerate any sort of mess anywhere. His short black hair was always neatly trimmed, and his dress was always poised.

Since the king and queen had been trying to have children without success, there were discussions about making Levi the heir to the throne.

"With some training, he could be a well-polished king." King Ackerman had told his wife.

Thus the preparations began. Levi was indifferent to what happened to him, thinking that he had lost all human emotions long ago. However, after taking a look at the poverty-stricken Sina, his humanity was touched, remembering his own situation.

During his stay in the palace, he met two people that would end being his closest friends: Erwin Smith, the head of the royal guard, and Hanji Zoe, the palace doctor. He also met his betrothed, Petra Ral of Trost. However, their planned marriage will be postponed many years as Trost is currently in the middle of a war. Since Sina is a neutral country, they do not want to get involved.

However, the Ackermans received another unexpected surprise five years later: a daughter.

Mikasa was not planned, but Queen Ackerman was pleased nonetheless. However, the peace and happiness in Sina was about to end.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Hanji! Use your fucking brain and tell me what the hell is ailing the king and queen!" Twenty-five year old Levi snapped.

The doctor frantically flipped through her medical books. "They show no sign of sickness or disease, Levi! Whatever is ailing them is nothing medicine can heal!"

Five year old Mikasa blinked as she stared at Levi. "What's wrong with mother and father? Why are they so pale, Levi?"

Levi tensed at Mikasa's innocent questions.

Hanji was exasperated. "There are no internal or external signs of sickness. I've checked every book and conducted every test I could on them. There's nothing I can do, Levi. It's like a spell was put on them or something!"

Those words haunted Levi for the rest of his life. Because the next day, the king and queen both died. And that same day, word of gypsies using magic had reached the palace.

"I don't believe in magic." Levi scowled. "It's not real. Gypsies can't do magic_._"

Hanji shook her head. "It does exist, Levi. That's why it's illegal here in Mitras. I'm the most methodical person you know, so I wouldn't tell you this unless it's true. As long as there is proof, I'm willing to believe anything. And Levi, as the next king, you should have the same attitude."

With grief in his heart, Levi locked himself in his room, unable to even attend the funeral of his caretakers.

_If this damn magic does exist… I swear to put whoever is responsible for this to death._

None of them knew that when Eren Jaeger turns fifteen, the entire country of Sina would have their proof that magic exists.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1. Did anyone get the Lion King reference that I put in here?<strong>

**Shit will hit the fan in chapter 2. You will learn more about Eren's mysterious abilities and what Grisha was so afraid of. **

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I appreciate the feedback.**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I appreciate your support! It makes me wanna DANCE! :D**

**So what is this secret the Jaeger lineage has kept hidden all these years?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Five Years Later…**_

_I feel… hot. What's going on? Where am I? And why can't I move my hands?_

Fifteen year old Eren Jaeger opened his eyes, his vision blurred. He could see people running around him, and soldiers shouting at each other. He realized that his hands have been restrained.

_Wait… why is everyone running? _

Eren could smell smoke and blood. The stench made Eren feel nauseous.

_Why is my home burning to the ground? Why are soldiers here? Have I… been arrested? _

Eren tried to turn his head to see what was restraining him, but in his disoriented state, it only gave him a headache.

_How did I get here? What happened? Think, Eren. Think…!_

Suddenly, the memories of the last two days flashed before his eyes.

_**~.~.~**_

"Happy birthday, son."

Eren smiled happily at the bread and honey waiting for him at the small kitchen table. "Dad, honey is so expensive! You didn't have to do this for me."

Grisha smiled warmly at his son. "I know. But you're worth every penny. You just finished school, and you're ready to become a working man. Since you're becoming such a fine adult, I wanted to do something special for you. I know you have a tough life here, so I want to bring you as much happiness as I can."

"Dad…" Eren sat down at the table. "Thanks."

Grisha's smile faded. _This is the day Rico told me to tell Eren the truth. But… how can I? I have no idea how he will react to the monster inside of him. He's angry at too many things. His mother's death, the constant bullying from other gypsies, and the discrimination from the monarchy and citizens of Sina. He wants to be free. But he never will. The monster will inside will make sure of that._

Grisha shook his head. He has to tell him. Rico said that was his only chance of survival.

"Eren…" Grisha sat next to his son.

"Yeah?" Eren had a mouthful of bread and honey inside.

"Now that you're of age, there's something I must tell you." Grisha began. "So before I tell you, promise me that you will keep yourself safe."

"Dad…?" Eren's cheeriness faltered at the serious look on his father's face. "If it's about mom's death, you don't have to say anything. She died of pneumonia. And that's all I need to know."

"It's not about that." Grisha said gravely. "Do you have any guesses why you have regenerative abilities?"

Eren tilted his head. "It's because of your healing powers, right? I got the extreme end of your ability."

Grisha slowly shook his head. "That's not exactly correct."

Eren dipped a piece of bread into the honey. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Our family has a long lineage of powerful gypsies." Grisha explained to him. "Thousands of years ago, that power threatened a civilization. Our ancestors were killed… except for one. And that is our line. We've kept it a secret for generations. But now… that secret is threatened because you were cursed at birth with black magic from the Reiss family. Their family is the one that many years ago, tried to kill us off."

Eren's mouth gaped. "What…? Dad, you're not being serious, right? I wasn't really cursed at birth. And the Reiss family… there's no way. Historia is my friend. There's no way her family would do that."

But by the look on Grisha's face, Eren knew he was telling the truth.

"Three weeks after you were born, your mother took you to the psychic Rico Brzenska. She anticipated your curse, and what life you would lead as a result. That mark on your back is not a birth mark. It's the mark of the curse. And she was right about it. The bigger you grow, the more tribulations thrown your way."

"Is… that why mom died? Because I was cursed? And is that why I was beat up and bullied by everyone? Is that why I'm a _freak_?!" Eren's anger rose with each question. "My entire life has been seen through some damn crystal ball from a fortune teller?!"

Eren received his answer with Grisha's silence. The brunette stood up, his sea green eyes filled with hurt.

"Fuck my gypsy heritage! Fuck this curse!" Eren shouted.

He roughly got up from the table and stormed out of the tiny house.

"Eren!" Grisha stood up and went after him.

Since Eren was in the prime of his youth, and Grisha was getting up there in age, he found it difficult to keep up with him.

"Eren! Please wait! I still have more to tell you!"

Grisha lost Eren in the crowd. And no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find his son anywhere. Desperate, Grisha hurried over to Rico's, hoping she knew where he went.

"Rico!" Grisha barged in Rico's tent. "Eren's gone! I can't find him! Have you seen him?"

The blond gypsy looked worried, which made Grisha panic even more.

"Were you able to tell Eren about the monster inside?" She asked quickly.

Grisha shook his head. "He ran off before I could get to that part!"

Rico stood up. For all of the years he'd known Rico, he has never seen fear in her stoic eyes. So he knew something was definitely wrong.

"It's too late. He will not return to you. And tomorrow, doomsday for all gypsies will arrive. All you can do now is wait."

"No! I refuse to just sit here! I'm finding my son!" Grisha gritted his teeth in frustration, marching out of her tent.

"You can't, Grisha. You can't change what's to come!" Rico called after him.

Grisha ignored her and continued his search. However, there was a commotion nearby, and Eren was in the middle of it.

_**~.~.~**_

Eren had slowed his running to a brisk walk, his fury rising.

"I can't believe this." Eren scowled, kicking a stone in front of him. "Why am I cursed? That means my presence alone can fuck up someone's life. It happened to my mother. And Historia. That's why I don't have friends, other gypsies hate me, and I get fought every day. I'm the black sheep of this fucking town, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Eren walked over to the side of the road and sat on a stump as he watched other people walk by him.

"What else is going to happen?" Eren murmured. "Am I going to die soon? Isn't that what happens to all the accursed? Or…"

A desolate feeling washed over him.

"…maybe not. Maybe I'm doomed to live out the rest of my days being an outcast. I've always dreamed of living life the way I want to. To start out here in Sina, and eventually travel around the world. But… it seems like my whole life is planned for me. And that's what I'm afraid of the most."

Suddenly, the sound of clopping rang through the small town. Eren quickly stood up and watched as a group of five soldiers on horses galloped through, heading towards the center of the little town. Each soldier had a green cape flowing behind them with a symbol of two feathers, the Wings of Freedom, embroidered on them.

"Those uniforms… they're the king's soldiers." Eren's eyes narrowed with hate. "What are they doing here?"

Despite being unable to keep up with five strong horses, Eren ran in their direction to see what their business was.

_How dare those bastards adorn the Wings of Freedom on their uniforms? _Eren thought bitterly. _They look exactly like the curse's mark on my back. It's horribly ironic. All I want is freedom, and all they do oppress us. We don't have the same rights as other citizens of Mitras. We can't even get proper jobs. We gypsies are scum underneath their polished boots._

By the time Eren caught up with the horsemen, a crowd had already gathered around them.

What do you mean we have to leave?!" An angry man shouted. "This is our home! We built this ourselves!"

Commander Erwin Smith from the royal guard stared at him with cold eyes.

"These are orders from his highness, King Levi." Erwin said firmly. "The reports of black magic being practiced have been confirmed. Witchcraft is illegal in Sina. All of you must leave now since we have no idea how to confirm how many of you gypsies practice magic. We don't want unnecessary bloodshed."

"We're not going!" A woman yelled. "The only people you need to arrest are those freaks in the Reiss family and Jaeger family! And that fortune telling hag, Rico Brzenska!"

"All of you have one day to pack your things and leave." Erwin told them, standing his ground. "If you continue to resist, we will have no choice but to use force."

"No!"

The crowd surrounding Erwin and his four men parted as Eren made himself known.

"Why do you want us to leave? Because we're _freaks_ in the eyes of what you call 'normal' human beings?!" Eren scowled at Erwin. "Gypsies are humans too! Who the hell cares if some of us can do magic? In fact, some of us are _cursed_. I'm one of them! So you can tell King Levi to kiss my ass, because even if everyone else in this spineless town leaves, I will _not_! We have nowhere to go! Your damn king is sentencing us to death!"

"Oluo, arrest him for blasphemy towards the king." Erwin said, not having any other choice.

He did not want the words of the kid to spark a possible riot.

"Gladly." The dirty blond haired subordinate glowered, hopping off his horse. "No one slanders King Levi and gets away with it."

Before Oluo could get near him, Eren took off, running as fast his legs could carry him.

"Hey!" Oluo shouted, following him on foot. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Eren panted, his adrenaline kicking in. _I know I've always had no filter when it came to saying what I thought, but I think I fucked up this time._

Luckily for Eren, Oluo didn't know the small town as well as Eren did, so the brunette was able to lose him by going through a few shortcuts.

"Damn! Where did he go?" Eren heard Oluo seethe.

Eren looked ahead, noticing Historia's house was nearby. He quickly pounded on the door, knowing that if he stayed in the open too long, he would eventually get caught by the other soldiers.

Historia opened the door.

"Eren?" She said worriedly, seeing Eren's panicked expression.

Before Historia could ask any questions, Eren pushed his way in and slammed the door shut. Ten seconds later, two soldiers rode by Historia's house.

Eren sighed in relief, his pounding heart calming itself.

"Eren, what's going on?" Historia looked slightly scared.

"They're forcing us to move out!" Eren told her. "The king wants us gone! When the commander was giving the decree, I told them what I thought, and now they want me for slander! I… I don't know what to do."

"You can stay here." Historia said, determined.

Eren gave Historia a grateful look. "Really?"

"Yes! You've defended me so many times against bullies. This is the least I can do." Historia told him sincerely.

Eren broke out into a smile.

_There's no way the Reiss family could be hateful like my father said. Especially with a daughter like Historia._

However, Eren would come to eat his own words.

"He is _not_ staying here!"

"Father, please!"

At nightfall, Rod Reiss, Historia's father, returned home from his job. He was enraged when he found Eren sitting in his tiny home.

"Father! Did you not hear? We're being forced out! This is not the time for us turning against each other!" She tried to reason with him.

"I don't care! I told you many times that we do not associate with the Jaegers." Rod glowered. "He's cursed! And I will not allow you to be near him!"

Eren's green eyes widened in shock.

_Why… do they hate me so? What have I ever done to them?_

"Get out!" Rod shouted at Eren. "I'm hoping that curse kills you swiftly! But if you ever step foot in this house again, I will do it instead!"

"Father!" Tears glistened Historia's eyes.

Eren bolted out of the Reiss house, feeling everything crashing down on him.

_Why… why… why… why… why?!_

As the pale moon loomed over him, Eren walked along the empty roads.

_Wow… this was some birthday. I never thought I would feel so low and horrible._

Not wanting to face his father, Eren decided to spend the night outside, laying outside a tiny bakery on a sack on grain.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Get up, scoundrel!"

Eren barely had time to wake up before he was jostled around. Panicked, Eren struggled against whoever was grabbing at him, managing to break free. He blinked repeatedly, his vision coming into focus. The first thing he saw were gypsies walking on the road with all of their possessions. The person who woke him up was the baker, tugging the grain from under him.

"No… they're actually leaving." Eren's eyes widened. "We can't go!"

Eren took off for home, hoping his father and everything inside was still intact.

_I've spent fifteen years here! They can't expect us just to get up and leave!_

However, before Eren could get back home, he was spotted by a soldier that was helping file the gypsies out.

"Hey, commander! It's that brat from yesterday!" Oluo shouted.

"Leave him be, Oluo." Eren heard the commander order Oluo. "He's leaving with his people, so there's no need to arrest him."

_Like hell I'm leaving. There's no way they're forcing us out! We made this place! After they told us we couldn't live in the main towns, we built this place ourselves! I refuse to let them take it away!_

Eren forced the door to his home open. "Dad!"

But to Eren's surprise, the entire house was empty. And his father was nowhere to be found. Eren walked to his bedroom. Even all of his belongings were gone.

_Dad… he must have left._

Eren was about to leave his room when there was a note written in ink nailed to his door.

_Eren,_

_I wanted to wait for you as long as I could, but the king's men arrived, so I had no choice but to leave. Eren, you must leave too. Come find me. Don't fight! _

Eren ripped the paper off and crumpled it.

"We can't keep running forever." Eren scowled. "They have no right to kick us out. No matter where we go, we will always be oppressed. It's time to fight back. It's now or never!"

Eren felt something boil inside of him. It was an intense rush of energy and power. He felt like he could do anything. Eren walked back outside and stood in front of his home, ready to fight for it until the bitter end. Soon enough, two soldiers rode up to him on their horses, one of them being Oluo.

"Well, well, if it isn't the blasphemer." Oluo sneered. "I see you've moved out, so it's time to go."

"No." Eren said lowly.

Oluo blinked in shock. "Gunther, I must be hallucinating. I'm pretty sure he didn't refuse a decree given by King Levi."

Gunther looked at Eren patiently. "I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, but we must follow the king's orders. I don't want to force you out of here, but I will if I must."

"He's _not_ my king!" Eren growled. "He may be yours, but I bow down to no one!"

Gunther sighed, getting off his horse. "You're leaving, _now_."

"_I will not!_"

Before he could even think about it, Eren bit his thumb, his blood spraying in Olou's direction. And at that moment, steam escaped Eren's body, and he transformed into a fifteen meter naked giant with glowing green eyes and neck length brown hair.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Grisha looked around frantically as he followed the crowd of gypsies out of Mitras. He was walking with Rico, who had a solemn look on her face.

"Rico… he'll come to me, right?" Grisha asked nervously.

"It's too late. He is going to discover his power. As you know… once Eren turns into a titan, he cannot turn back unless you sacrifice yourself. Our town is going to go down in flames. I am unsure if your son will die today. If he does, the curse has done its job. If not, it will follow him, causing him more grief and misery." She replied emotionlessly.

Grisha's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, an explosion appeared behind them along with a large amount of steam.

Everyone within a fifty foot radius of the explosion was blown away by the steam, including Grisha. Behind them was a monster, and it roared with ferocity.

"No…" Grisha struggled to stand. "The monster… has shown itself. I have to stop him…!"

"Grisha!" Rico cried, but he had already started making his way to his titan son.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were terrified at the sight. Commander Erwin had to think quickly.

"Go back to the palace and warn the king!" Erwin shouted to Gunther and Oluo. "Have everyone in the palace evacuate immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted, galloping away on their horses.

Eren was no longer in control of his mind. He was in a haze, not sure where he was or what was going on. The titan spotted the soldiers, them being his first target. However, there were many gypsies surrounding him, so they were caught up in his rampage.

The titan stomped on houses and people, not discriminating against who or what was destroyed. He reached down and managed to grab several soldiers in his huge palms. He threw them, the screams egging him on. Fires erupted as he demolished everything in his path.

"Commander! What do we do?!" Eld, one of Erwin's men, asked desperately.

"We have to incapacitate the monster somehow." Erwin replied, feeling anxious himself. "Go for the feet. We'll have to use our elongated blades for this. If we can cut the monster down, then kill the monster. Relay this plan to all of my remaining soldiers!"

"Yes, sir!" Eld saluted his commander before riding off.

Erwin drew out his blades, staring the titan down. The screams coming from around him made him cringe, but he knew that his first priority was stopping the monster.

"Okay, gypsy… you've gone and done it now…"

Erwin spotted a man with glasses running straight for Eren.

"Hey! You!" Erwin shouted, getting off of his horse. "Get away from that monster!"

Grisha ignored the soldier. _This is it. Eren… I pray that you will remain safe in my absence._

When Grisha got close enough, he closed his eyes and recited an ancient chant.

_From all the forces of heaven and hell_

_I put my entire soul into this spell_

_May the monster be pacified once more_

_And may it have humanity in its core_

_I give up my magic to this beast that is fierce and bold_

_So the rage in its heart will forever be controlled_

"Hey!" Erwin grabbed Grisha's shoulder. "Get out of here-"

Suddenly, Grisha dissipated into a shining orb. Startled, Erwin stepped back. The orb shot itself into the nape of the monster's neck. He roared as a bright light consumed him. The monster released a bunch of steam, forcing Erwin to cover his face. However, after the steam cleared, Eren was lying unconscious in front of him.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Eren's eyes were wide in shock. _I did this?! I destroyed the town I wanted to protect?! I... turned into a monster?! My father is dead?! Why?!_

Eren opened his mouth and let out a sorrowful wail. The soldiers restraining him jumped in fear. One of them struck him over the head with the blunt end of his sword, knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 2. There will be more to come!<strong>

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I appreciate the feedback.**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving, also known as "Fuck yeah we stuff our faces with food and watch football" day! XD for the readers that aren't American, I hope you're having a great day too! **

**Thank you again for the reviews, faves, and support! I love you guys!  
><strong>

**A lot has happened to poor Eren, and things won't let up anytime soon. However, will he attain an ally from all of this?**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Levi seethed with anger when he arrived in the palace's meeting hall to discuss the monster that suddenly attacked Mitras.

_If this monster was the one responsible for the former king and queen's deaths, burning up in hell will be the least of his worries._

He took his seat next to Erwin. The nobles of Mitras sat on the sides of the table. Hanji was summoned to the meeting as well to discuss details she noticed about the gypsy's body.

"Let this meeting commence." Levi said. "I want Erwin, the person who saw this gypsy first hand, to speak. What did you see?"

Erwin stood up and faced the nobles. "When I first came into contact with the gypsy, he was trying to resist King Levi's decree of banishment. My subordinate Oluo Bozado attempted to arrest him, but he unfortunately got away."

"You both should be hanged for letting him escape!" A noble shouted.

Levi glared at the noble. He immediately shut his mouth.

"Oluo encountered him once again, this time with Gunther Schultz." Erwin continued. "He refused to leave his house, and when Gunther tried to make him leave, he bit his hand and transformed into the fifteen meter monster we all saw. He went on a rampage for approximately ten minutes. Then, a man with glasses rushed over to him and chanted a strange spell. As soon as he did that, he turned into a blue orb and went inside the monster. After that, it turned back into the kid."

The nobles looked frightened.

"Black magic… gypsies truly are evil!"

"He must die!"

"Even though he did kill a lot of the gypsies, he also killed soldiers! He may end up killing everyone in Mitras, then go on to demolish Sina!"

At that moment, Mikasa Ackerman arrived at the meeting hall to listen in on what was going. The black haired princess tensed when a noble said the gypsy should die. Even though she didn't see the destruction firsthand, there was no way she would approve of a kid being put to death. He was provoked, forced to leave his home.

Levi raised a hand, silencing the nobles. "Dr. Hanji Zoe, I believe you have something to report?"

"I do!" Hanji stood up. "The child sustained injuries after he transformed back into a human. However, in a matter of minutes, they all healed. I believe he has the power to regenerate."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "So he's immortal?"

Hanji shook her head. "I don't believe so. He must have a weakness somewhere. However… having regenerative abilities is a phenomenon I've never seen before. Instead of sending him to his death, I believe we should keep him so I can see the extent of his powers are. If I could harvest his power, it could save countless lives."

"Killing him could save countless lives!" Pastor Nick, the head of the church, shouted. "Gypsies are spawns of the devil, and keeping one alive in here is a danger to us all!"

"We don't know that." Hanji protested, exasperated. "We won't know unless I run tests. His power is immense. It would be a waste to just kill him!"

Levi was severely conflicted. He despised gypsies, especially ones that do magic. If he had the kid killed, it would prevent many problems from arising. However, he trusted Hanji more than anything. She has never led him astray.

"Hanji, if you were to keep him alive, how will he be restrained?" Levi asked cautiously.

"Well, he turned into that monster by mutilating himself through biting. If we keep his hands shackled and away from his mouth, he shouldn't be able to transform." Hanji replied.

Levi sighed. "And if you are to run tests on him, how will you keep him in check? He could easily kill you."

"We will keep him restrained." Hanji told him. "Although, it would make things a lot easier if I could study his personality. I don't believe he is a cold-blooded killer. If he really is a murderer, then it will show by his actions. If he tries to harm anyone… I will immediately hand him over to the guards. From there, you will decide his fate."

Levi sat in thought for a few minutes. It took every ounce of goodwill in him to not send the gypsy to his execution. "Fine. His fate will be decided on a later date. I do have some questions to ask him anyway. I hereby decree that the brat will stay in my custody. This meeting is adjourned."

The nobles and Pastor Nick got up and left, obviously unhappy with the king's ruling.

"Hanji, take me to him." Levi told her, standing up from his seat. "And Erwin, come with me in case the kid needs some persuasion to give me answers."

The two subordinates nodded.

"I'm coming, too." Mikasa said suddenly, coming out of her hiding place. "I want to see this 'dangerous' gypsy."

"No." Levi told her firmly. "I don't know how safe it is to be near that monster. So you are not to go down there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness." The princess replied, bowing mockingly.

Levi growled. He hated when people called him "your highness." It makes him feel conceited. Usually only Erwin calls him that. Mikasa only does that to irritate him.

As he, Hanji, and Erwin left, Mikasa already made up in her mind that she would see the gypsy, no matter what.

"When they dragged the kid in, they put him in the dungeons." Hanji told Levi as she led him and Erwin. "And as per my instructions, they shackled him with his hands away from his mouth. And if the silence says anything, it worked."

"Hn." Levi mumbled. "Even with that, he still could have tricks up his sleeve. I'm risking a lot by allowing you to experiment on him, so you better not screw up. If you do, you will regret it, shit glasses."

"I promise you I won't." Hanji assured him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

When they reached the dungeons, the two soldiers standing guard moved aside to let them in. They entered the torch lit prison. After passing by several criminals, they came across Eren. True to Hanji's word, his hand were shackled behind him. He was on his knees, his head facing down.

Erwin used the dungeon key to unlock Eren's cell.

"Be careful." He told Levi as he walked in.

"Hey, wake up." Levi ordered Eren, standing in front of him.

It turns out that Eren was awake the entire time. He looked up at Levi, his green eyes filled with hate. He had a gag in his mouth, preventing him from even biting his own lip. Levi was impressed with the extra precaution, but he didn't drop his guard. He kneeled in front of Eren and untied the gag, dropping it on the ground in disgust. When Levi stepped back, Eren coughed, releasing the saliva that had built up in his mouth.

"I am Levi Ackerman, I'm sure you know what title I hold." Levi spat.

The brunette was shocked. He expected the king to be a tall old man adorned in jewels, capes, and a crown. Instead, he was a short, handsome man with neatly trimmed black hair. He was wearing a normal white collar shirt and black pants. If Eren didn't know better, he would have thought the king was a commoner. Despite his surprise, Eren still wanted to provoke the king.

"You're pretty small and womanly for a king." Eren sneered.

_Slap!_

Levi backhanded Eren across the face, the contact ringing throughout the dungeon.

"What is your name, and what black magic did you use to destroy the gypsy village?" Levi asked him coldly.

Eren didn't say a word. Instead, he spit in Levi's face.

"Oh, shit." Hanji shrank away, knowing what was about to happen.

Even Erwin cringed.

Before Eren could even blink, Levi kicked him in the stomach. If he wasn't chained, Eren would have went flying backwards. All of the air was knocked out of the brunette, and he coughed up some blood.

"You disgusting animal." Levi wiped Eren's spit off his cheek. "You're extremely lucky you may have some use. Otherwise you would be dead."

"You'll never kill me, you horrible king." Eren glowered at Levi, breathing heavily. "Not you, or anyone else. I refuse to die. I won't rest until I am free and able to live life the way I choose!"

Levi clicked his tongue condescendingly. "Unless I say otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your days in here, gypsy bastard. You may have the power to regenerate, but that doesn't mean you're invincible. For instance, I'm certain you are capable of starvation. So, until you're ready to behave like a civilized human and answer my questions, you'll remain down here without food or water. I'll return in two days and see if you're singing a different tune. Hanji, Erwin, let's go."

Eren glared at the three as they left him alone, the red mark Levi left on his face already beginning to heal. Hanji glanced back at him wistfully before following Levi and Erwin out.

_Mark my words, I will be free! I won't let you or this damn curse stop me! _Eren vowed.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"I could have killed that son of a bitch." Levi growled, washing his face thoroughly in his bathroom. "Why are we keeping him alive again?"

"Because maybe now we can get closer to understanding how gypsy magic works. It could be used to help normal humans." Hanji explained, sitting down on his bedroom chair. "And maybe we can understand why he turned into a monster in the first place."

Levi returned from the bathroom, still fuming. "He killed a bunch of people, most of them being his own kind. He's a murderous psychopath. There's nothing else to understand."

Hanji smiled sadly. "We don't know that for sure. It could have all been an accident. A soldier reported that when he came back to consciousness, he cried. Psychopaths don't cry, Levi. He's a human being just like us, so we have to understand him before passing judgment. And what if he could help us? Help your kingdom?"

"He is _not_ a human like us. He's a gypsy that has dangerous black magic." Levi snapped. "Nothing good comes from it, Hanji. Magic killed Mikasa's parents for fuck's sake."

"Levi…" Hanji sighed. "Yes, there were reports of black magic in the area, but the description of those specific gypsies do not match that kid at all. Maybe he doesn't wield black magic. Maybe it's something else."

"Yeah, when you figure out what type of good magic turns people into giant monsters, let me know." Levi retorted sarcastically. "Please leave me be. In a few minutes, I have to go assess the damage that damn brat caused."

Groaning, Hanji stood up and left Levi's room.

_Levi… if I told you about my secret, would you hate me too? We can't dehumanize gypsies. But, it seems like I'm the only one that understands that._

When Hanji left, Mikasa revealed herself again. This time, she was hiding behind Levi's door, eavesdropping.

_The kid… I want to meet him even more. I have so many questions, like how his magic works, and what kind killed my parents. I know it seems impossible, but maybe he does know. And no matter what, I'll show him kindness. He's probably scared and confused. I… want to be his friend._

Mikasa quickly went to her room where two firsthand maids were waiting.

"Ymir, Sasha, I need you to-"

"Mikasa, you've returned!" Sasha Blouse grinned. "I brought your lunch in a while ago, and I was afraid it was going to get cold!"

"I was getting bored." Ymir smirked. "Is there anything you need from me?"

Ymir and Sasha were the only female servants in the palace that weren't intimidated by Mikasa. After five years of being her servants, they've formed a rather close friendship, sharing secrets and doing each other favors.

"I'm planning on seeing the gypsy that was brought here. I want you two to accompany me." Mikasa told them.

"What?!" Sasha cried. "B-But he's a monster! He destroyed part of Mitras!"

Ymir shook her head at Mikasa. "You can't go see him, Mikasa. What if he uses his black magic and kills you?"

"I know he's dangerous, but I can't just freely call him a monster without actually meeting him." Mikasa told them. "None of us know him, not even his name. And since he can wield magic, maybe he can tell me what happened to my parents."

"He's a kid about our age, Mikasa. He was probably a toddler when the former king and queen died." Ymir pointed out. "He might not know anything."

"Well I won't know unless I try." Mikasa peered at Ymir. "And how did you know what age he is?"

"Before I came up here, the rest of our friends were all talking about it." Ymir explained. "Jean Kirstein got some information that he shared with us about the gypsy. Being a noble's son is pretty great, huh? He gets all of the juicy news first."

Even though the entire Kirstein family are nobles, they have very little influence on the royal court like the others. However, the Kirsteins live a high quality lifestyle. Surprisingly, the snobbish Jean spends most of his time in the palace with the teen servants and Mikasa. He claims to be "bored" and has nothing better to do with his time, but deep down, Jean knows it's because he was able to make good friends.

Jean basically lives in the palace. The palace holds a lavish guest room for all of the nobles in case they need to spend the night in an emergency, so Jean sleeps in the room ordained for the Kirsteins. He rarely goes back to his parents' home.

Mikasa shook her head. "Even though Jean is the son of a noble, I'm not sure if he's a reliable source. He gossips all the time. But I guess it's worth a shot. Take me to him, please."

"Right away!" Ymir said.

"But… what about your lunch?" Sasha stared at the potato soup in agony.

"You can have it." Mikasa told her. "Just eat it on the way."

"Yay!" Sasha grabbed the bowl and spoon and began shoveling the soup down.

"I think he's in the kitchen with everyone else." Ymir told Mikasa.

When they arrived, sure enough the tall sandy haired noble was talking to the other servants about Eren.

"After the gypsy transformed, he went on a short rampage!" Jean was saying dramatically. "But then he changed back when a man went inside his body, as if he was being possessed by a demon!"

"J-Jean, stop fucking around with us." Connie Springer shuddered. "There's no way!"

"Yeah! It sounds like a ghost story." Armin Arlert added, trembling.

"My father saw it." Jean told him. "And I believe it. Magic has always been evil. Now it's been manifested into a monster."

"That's pretty scary…" The freckled servant Marco Bodt shivered. "And to think that he's in the dungeon right now."

Ymir smirked at Mikasa and Sasha before sneaking up behind Jean.

"…boo." She whispered in his ear.

"Gah!" Jean yelped in surprise, unsheathing the dagger he kept on his waist.

"It's me, horse face." Ymir laughed at him.

"I've told you not to call me that." Jean scowled, putting his dagger away.

He then spotted Mikasa. He felt his heart thump as he stared at the princess.

"My lady…" Jean kneeled politely before Mikasa and kissed her hand. "It's good to see that you are well."

"Thank you." Mikasa replied, oblivious to his feelings towards her. "And I've told you countless times to just call me Mikasa. We're all friends here."

Jean blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yes, of course!"

Ymir moved her gaze from Jean making a fool out of himself to Marco. He had a smile on his face, but she could tell it was strained. Speaking of fools…

_Heh, this is all so ironic._ Ymir mused to herself. _Mikasa has no feelings for Jean. She doesn't even realize he likes her. And Marco admires Jean so much. It's painfully obvious. However, the only one who hasn't noticed is Jean himself._

"Jean, please tell me everything you know about the gypsy." Mikasa requested.

"As you wish, Mikasa." Jean puffed his chest out dutifully. "Apparently, he's originally from the city of Shiganshina, in Maria. There were problems with magic there, too, so the gypsies were banished. Then they moved here. When the soldiers were dragging him into the dungeons, they noticed a mark on his back that strangely resembles the Wings of Freedom. They confirmed that it isn't an ink tattoo. The soldiers also suspect that he has no family. He probably killed them when he turned into that monster."

"Interesting…" Mikasa murmured.

"Maybe he's cuuuuuuursed!" Sasha said in a spooky voice.

"Shut up, potato girl." Ymir smacked her on the head. "Curses aren't real. I mean, there's no way magic can influence the entire life of a person."

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we ask." Mikasa replied.

"What?!" Jean cried. "Mikasa, we can't go down there. Not only will Levi have our heads, but that gypsy could kill us! He's a monster!"

"I'm not asking for you to go there." Mikasa said matter-of-factly. "I'm going with Ymir and Sasha."

"Uh… I haven't really agreed to go." Sasha piped up.

Marco spoke up softly. "U-Um… I've been charged with giving him food in two days. If you want, you can come with me."

"Marco, how did a softie like you get tricked into going down there?" Jean asked, putting a friendly arm over his shoulder.

"W-Well, all of the other servants were too scared." Marco blushed violently. "And unless I stepped up, Levi probably would have went himself. There was no way I was going to let the king get in harm's way because of our cowardice."

"You're too nice." Jean sighed, releasing him. "No offense, but if that gypsy tries to lash out at Mikasa, I doubt you would be a reliable source of protection."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marco's blush darkened.

"Admit it: you couldn't even hurt a fly." Connie pointed out.

Marco sighed. "I guess…"

"Mikasa, I will go with you too." Jean declared. "No exceptions."

"I guess I'll go as well." Ymir rolled her eyes. "I mean, this could be the only time I ever meet a real life gypsy."

"I'll come also!" Connie raised a fist in the air. "There's no way I'm letting you guys go in there without me."

Sasha finally relented. "Me too…"

Everyone stared at the timid Armin. The short blond gulped. "…I'm in."

"Very well. I appreciate the support." Mikasa told her friends. "But don't bombard him like the soldiers probably do. He's still a human being. I will approach him first. If he's comfortable talking to other people, you guys can come one at a time. Do _not_ yell at him, and whatever you do, do _not_ bring up the monster incident. _At all_."

Jean scoffed. "Fine. But I refuse to be nice to him."

"As long as you don't frighten him." Mikasa exhaled deeply. "And remember, not a word of this to Levi. Let's meet back here in two days."

"Sounds like a plan." Connie grinned.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

In the middle of the night, Hanji paid a visit to Eren. As she suspected, he wasn't asleep.

"Kid… I apologize for Levi's behavior earlier today." Hanji told him softly. "He's a cold man, but he means well. Levi cares about his people, and he wants to get of rid of anyone who hurts them."

"The gypsies are not his people, right?" Eren growled, raising his head. "We're not wanted. He wanted us gone. Hell, he should be thanking me for killing a lot of them off."

Hanji cringed. "Don't say that. Levi made the decision in the best interest of those who have lived here for years." Hanji sighed, walking closer to the cell. "I know it's difficult to understand, but please forgive him."

"…" Eren remained silent.

"I'm Hanji Zoe. You met me prior to Levi coming down here, but I never formally introduced myself." Hanji said. "I'm the palace doctor. What's your name?"

Eren clenched his fists, pulling on the shackles. "Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger… that name sounds familiar. But I can't make the connection right now." Hanji replied. "Well, Eren, it's nice to meet you. If this gives you any sort of solace, know that I do not hate you. Do I hate what you've done? Absolutely. But there just has to be a reason why you went on a rampage as a monster. I know you didn't mean to do it. And that alone gives me hope that you can redeem yourself."

"I'm a gypsy. The world hates me, even if they've never meet me." Eren said dully. "No normal human will ever see me as one of them. And I have accepted that fact. I just want to get out of here and live on my own."

"There's nothing I can do about that." Hanji told him. "In fact, the only way you could ever get out of the dungeon is by proving that you have a usefulness that outweighs the deaths of those people. I'm not saying their deaths are excusable. Including your involvement in them. That's why I want you to open up and just tell us what's going on. Only then will you have any sort of freedom."

"No… I won't allow you to dictate how I gain my freedom." Eren snarled.

Hanji hoped she could get through to Eren, but his anger and grief is blinding him from his reality. She turned to leave, stopping to give Eren one last thought.

"If you think I don't understand what you're going through, you'd be surprised." She informed him. "No one else in the palace knows this, but my grandmother was a gypsy."

Eren's expression faltered. "What?"

"Yes. And I never knew she existed until I was about your age." Hanji chuckled. "My parents never wanted to talk about her. Even when I was a kid, gypsies were discriminated against. My grandmother's village was burned down, and everything was destroyed. All of the gypsies there had no place to go.

"She came to our house, asking us if she could stay. My mother and father initially refused. My mother is half gypsy, and she tried her hardest to hide that part of her. But finally, my grandmother offered to cook and clean for them. I just couldn't believe it when I found out she could do magic. I have always been a scientific person, and the thought of my grandmother being capable of doing magic appalled me."

Hanji smiled dejectedly. "I wish I had asked her everything she knew about our gypsy heritage, including magic. I wish I got to know her. But… I shunned her. Like everyone else. My parents only let her stay in our house for one month before kicking her out. And a week later, she died. I felt her death one day in my soul, and that feeling turned out to be true. It crushed me, and only then did I realize how awful I was."

She wiped at her eyes. "She left me a doll she created with magic. I still have it, and every time I touch it, I can feel her love through my entire body. And that's something that only her magic could do. If you ever get out of those shackles for good, I'll show you the doll."

Hanji faced Eren one last time. "I'm ashamed of the way I treated my grandmother. I have gypsy blood running through my veins, and I never accepted it until later in life. I'm not making the same mistake with you that I did with my own grandmother. I want to get to know you as the wonderful person you are, because I know for fact that not all gypsies are bad. Good night, Eren."

Hanji left the dungeon, leaving Eren to think in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for the third chapter! Next, Eren meets Mikasa and her friends for the first time. And Levi makes another appearance in the dungeon. Will Eren relent and answer Levi's questions?<strong>

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I appreciate the feedback.**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I seriously can't thank you guys enough for the support through reviews, favorites, and alerts! Even with my crazy college schedule weighing me down, your comments make me smile. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Two Days Later…**_

"Rise and shine, brat."

Eren groaned, hearing the cell door open. After being in the dimly lit dungeon for two days, he felt himself slowly going crazy. At one point, he was seeing images of his father in front of him. He was much weaker after being denied food. He barely had the strength to lift his head. Eren's skin was dirt, and his hair extremely matted. He lost all feeling in his arms. He was broken.

"So, I heard from Hanji that you told her your name." Levi crossed his arms. "That was a pretty smart move, _Eren_. Now, if you cooperate with me, you'll be able to eat."

Eren managed to lift his head slightly. Sure enough, Levi was standing right in front of him with Hanji and Erwin standing by the wall. Eren stared past Levi, looking at Hanji pleadingly. She gave him a slight nod, encouraging him to talk.

"Now, tell me why you transformed into that titan monster." Levi glared at Eren.

"I don't know." Eren confessed.

The brunette himself had been thinking about how he transformed. He never knew he could ever do such a thing until it happened.

Levi sighed in frustration. "I have no idea what motive you have for lying, you monster. I doubt it's worth you starving to death."

"But I'm not!" Eren shouted, his green eyes fervent. "I've acknowledged that I'm in deep shit. But I never wanted to hurt anyone! I just wanted to save my home!"

Eren coughed from using so much of his voice at once. He hasn't spoken in two days.

Levi frowned. "So, if you are indeed speaking the truth, what happened before you transformed?"

Eren quivered, feeling lightheaded. "I was standing in front of my home. Two soldiers wanted to take me away, and all of a sudden I felt my anger bubble over. Then… I just bit my hand. I didn't think about what I was doing at all."

"So you transformed into a giant monster by _instinct_." Levi clarified sarcastically. "Wow, you really aren't that much different from an animal, are you? As humans, we tend to _think_ before we do something. But that's evidently not an option for you."

Eren gritted his teeth at Levi's insult. "I am _not_ an animal! If anything, you're the animal! You kicked us out of our homes!"

"I was doing what was best for the vast majority. Since you're a naïve child with no responsibilities, you can't begin to fathom the tough decisions that have to be made. Unfortunately, life won't allow you to please everyone. And since gypsies were a threat to begin with, it was the practical choice." Levi growled.

While the two were bickering, Hanji thought long and hard about what Eren described when he transformed. Then, a theory popped into her head.

"Erwin, remove Eren's shackles so he can bite his hand again." She commanded.

Levi, Erwin, and even Eren stared at Hanji as if she grew a second head.

"Hanji, I know you're bat shit insane, but this isn't the time for your crazy jokes." Levi told her slowly.

"Levi, just trust me on this." Hanji beseeched. "I have a feeling that Eren can only transform when he has a clear and selfless goal in mind. However, he was unable to control his new form."

"I can't risk the safety of the people in the palace and Mitras on a _feeling_." Levi snarled.

"You know my hunches have never been wrong. I just have that ability." Hanji reminded Levi. "And if my hunch is correct, Eren is not as big of a threat as we first thought. Then, his rampage would be considered a complete accident. Please, we have to try."

Levi glanced at Erwin. The blond soldier looked uncertain as well.

"It's your call, your highness." Erwin told him.

Levi redirected his gaze back to Eren. The brunette looked up at him pleadingly, begging the king to give him the benefit of the doubt.

_Tch, those damn eyes of his are burning a hole through me. Is he… truly innocent?_

"…fine." Levi agreed through clenched teeth. "But if he turns into that monster again, you and the brat will die."

"I'll take the risk." Hanji said.

Erwin hesitantly walked inside the cell door and unshackled Eren.

"If you dare attack us, you won't make it out of this palace alive." Levi warned the brunette.

As soon as Erwin unchained Eren, he drew his sword and aimed it at his face. "You may proceed." He told him.

Eren felt all of the bones in his arms and shoulders pop as he brought his arms forward. He hissed at the pain. As soon as the numbness went away, Eren reluctantly raised his hand to his mouth. He looked at Hanji one final time.

_Trust me. _ She mouthed.

Eren shut his eyes and bit down on his thumb as hard as he could.

_Chomp!_

Levi winced as Eren's blood sprayed everywhere. _Disgusting._

But to everyone's surprise, Eren remained human.

"…I can't believe it." Erwin slowly sheathed his sword.

Eren was so relieved, the throbbing pain in his thumb didn't bother him much.

"I… I didn't transform! I'm _not_ a monster!" Eren cried, blood dripping from his lips and teeth.

Just then, for the first time in years, Levi felt the slightest bit of guilt.

"Don't talk, brat. That bloody mouth of yours is grossing me out." Levi grimaced, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Come here."

Eren edged towards Levi, still unsure of his motives.

"Tch, you're too slow."

Levi grabbed Eren by the collar of his dirty shirt and pulled him close.

"What are you- mmph!" Eren's protests were stifled when Levi vigorously wiped at his mouth with the handkerchief.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, brat." Levi said as he cleaned up the blood. "Just because you don't have a selfless goal now, doesn't mean that can't change into something else. It will take a long time for me to trust you, if ever. However, if you really don't want to hurt anyone, you will have to prove it. So until then, you will stay down here. But here's some good news: you can eat and bathe."

_Oh, goody._ Eren thought to himself bitterly. _I'm allowed the basic necessities I need to stay alive. And while I'm at it, I'm still a prisoner._

"Let me see your hand." Levi instructed Eren, dropping the bloodied handkerchief in disgust.

Eren did as he was told. Levi's eyes widened when he realized the wound Eren inflicted on himself was almost completely healed.

"What the hell…? There's steam coming off your wound. You really can regenerate."

"Do I chain him back, Levi?" Erwin asked the king.

"No." Levi released Eren and walked out of the cell. "I'll allow him to roam about the cell. I'll send for Marco to bring him food. And Erwin, you will escort Eren to one of the guest bathrooms after a bath is drawn for him. Make sure he's wearing the shackles when you bring him up."

"Yes, sir." Erwin stepped out of the cell and locked it again.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." Hanji told them.

"Sure. But don't be long. I need to discuss Eren with you." Levi replied, leaving the dungeon with Erwin.

Hanji walked up to the cell, encasing her fingers around two of the bars. "See, Eren? Just by sharing that bit of information, you got closer to getting out of here. And you proved to Levi that you didn't transform on purpose."

If Eren wasn't so exhausted, he would have screamed in frustration.

"Hanji, I'm still a prisoner. I'm still being kept in a cage. Nothing has changed." Eren snapped.

"Eren, you have no idea how sorry I am this is happening to you. But you need to take these small victories." Hanji told him regretfully.

"You are extremely lucky. Levi has never had this much interest and persistence with a prisoner before. Usually he just lets them rot in here. But you're special. And now that we know you didn't mean to transform, Levi won't leave you down here forever. He just needs time to grasp the situation. Even before your presence was known, he always had contempt for gypsies. It's not my place to explain why, but just know that it isn't specifically you he's upset at."

"Oh, so he's taking his hatred out on me. Wonderful." Eren walked to a corner of the dungeon and sat down, not wanting to speak to Hanji any more today. "I didn't want any of this. I never wanted to kill anyone. I never wanted to get trapped in this hellhole. But this damn curse…"

"Curse? What curse?" Hanji pressed.

"Please leave me alone!" Eren wheezed out.

"As you wish. I'll speak to you at a later date." Hanji yielded, leaving the dungeon.

_Curse…? I've heard of gypsies cursing others, but is that what's going on? And if it is… could it be why he transformed into a monster in the first place?_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mikasa?" Armin trembled slightly.

A few minutes after Levi gave Marco the order to bring Eren's food, Mikasa, Jean and the servants were standing outside the entrance of the dungeon.

"Yes. How else are we going to know if this gypsy is good or not?" Mikasa told him. "I know he's done awful things, but I at least want to see him. We can't pass judgment on someone because we're told that they're evil. We have to see for ourselves. So Armin, I want you next to me when I speak to him."

"W-Why me?" Armin shrank away.

"Because besides Marco, you're the most gentle and understanding person I know. Just be your normal self. And I'm certain the gypsy will appreciate your tenderness." Mikasa told him. "Marco will be with you anyway, since he has to give Eren the food.

Marco laughed nervously, trying to remember why he volunteered to give Eren food in the first place.

"Come on and let's get this shit over with." Jean crossed his arms. "I don't want Mikasa to be down there longer than she has to. That damn gypsy might summon demons to eat us all."

"For someone so cynical, you have quite the imagination." Ymir teased him.

"Shut up and let's go!" Jean snapped, stepping into the entrance of the dungeon. He grabbed Mikasa's hand, pulling her behind him.

Marco went in next, clutching the plate of bread and cheese and glass of water close to him.

"Well, we don't have all day. Let's go!" Ymir told the slightly scared Armin, Connie and Sasha.

When everyone was inside the dungeon, Ymir shut the door behind them.

"I've never been down here before." Sasha gulped as they walked through the dimly lit prison. "And I wanted to keep it that way."

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Ymir slapped Sasha on the back roughly. "We'll be fine."

"And in case we aren't, I have my dagger ready." Jean added. "Just everyone be sure to keep your distance."

Mikasa stared at the cells. All of them were empty. The criminals probably got moved because of the gypsy was inside. Then, at the very last cell, everyone spotted a brunette sitting in the corner. Mikasa's eyes widened.

"That must be him." She whispered.

Mikasa motioned for Armin and Marco to step forward. The two shy boys did as the princess instructed.

"Excuse me, sir. My friend Marco Bodt here has brought you food." Mikasa spoke softly. "I am Mikasa Ackerman, princess of Mitras. My other friend standing on my right is Armin Arlert. I have some more friends standing behind me, but I didn't want to overwhelm you. You see, we are all curious about you, and since you're our age, we figured we would get to know you."

Eren was silent for a long while.

"…could he hear you?" Sasha asked.

"None of you should be here." Eren finally spoke, his voice raspy. "I'm a dangerous gypsy."

Mikasa stood her ground and got closer to the cell door. "You are not dangerous, sir. You've been in here for days and have not caused any trouble. In fact, I can see from here that you aren't shackled. That means you're not a threat."

"What?! He's not shackled?!" Jean cried, grabbing Mikasa's shoulder. "Stay back!"

"Jean." Mikasa gave the sandy haired noble a piercing glare. "Stand down."

Muttering to himself, Jean did as he was told. Turning back around, Mikasa continued.

"Will you please turn around and let me see your face? I would also like to learn your name."

Eren remained in the same position.

"Uh… I still have your food?" Marco tried.

He turned around and opened his eyes, the green color dark and intimidating. It stood out against the rest of his body. He had a snarl on his face, almost threatening. The servants gulped and took a step back, fearful for their lives.

"Please sir, be calm. We are not here to hurt you or degrade you. We just want to see what you are like." Mikasa told him.

Eren hesitantly crawled over, sitting in front of them. Mikasa was finally able to get a good look at the gypsy. His striking green eyes held pain and sorrow, and Mikasa so badly wanted to set him free from his prison.

Marco was startled at Eren's sudden movements, almost dropping the food and water. Armin took a deep breath, deciding to talk to the gypsy too.

"H-Hi, I'm Armin Arlert, as Mikasa already said." The blue eyed teen introduced himself. "Do you mind if you humor us with your company while you eat? We haven't met any new kids our age in such a long time. Maybe… you could be our friend."

Jean scoffed, but it went unheard.

_Friend? Me, have friends? _Eren almost laughed at the idea. _The only friend I had was Historia. But our friendship is invalid now that I know that her family hates my guts. And apparently she was supposed to despise me as well. These guys are normal humans. There is no way I could form a friendship with them. Not after the shit I've been through._

"It would really be nice to talk to someone new." Marco added gently. "You see, this is our first time meeting a gypsy. And honestly, I wish we had a chance to meet you in different circumstances. But… can we talk to you?"

It was tempting. The only people he'd been talking to these past three days was an asshole king and a crazy doctor with gypsy blood. No one his own age who may have the same interests as him. Someone he could relate to more easily.

"…not trying to be insensitive, but can you hurry and make a decision?" Ymir asked impatiently, stepping forward. "We're kind of risking our asses to be down here with you. That should say something, right?"

Eren was shocked. _These guy are risking getting in trouble for me? Well… I guess talking to them for a little while wouldn't hurt._

"Fine." The brunette finally replied.

After Eren consented, everyone except Jean plopped down on the floor in front of him.

"Yay!" Sasha cheered. "Hi, I'm Sasha Blouse! I'm Mikasa's maid, and I also cook food! I really, _really_ love food, especially potatoes-"

"Sasha, remember what we discussed about bombarding him?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Hehe… sorry." Sasha bowed slightly.

Marco slid the food and tall glass of water under Eren's cell. "I apologize for serving your food like this. I hate making people feel undignified."

"It's… fine." Eren accepted the food gratefully. "Thank you, Marco."

After taking one humbling bite of the bread and cheese, he wolfed down the entire plate, washing it all down with the water.

"I can probably sneak you more food if you want…" Marco offered, shocked at how Eren inhaled his food.

"Oh! Lemme do it! I've like, mastered the art of sneaking food." Sasha grinned, taking out a potato. "Here Eren, have this."

"What the?! Sasha, how the hell were you able to hide a potato in your dress like that?" Connie asked, astonished.

"Like I said, it's an art." Sasha smirked, passing Eren the potato under the cell door.

"Thank you." Eren graciously took the potato and bit into it. "Oh, it's nice and warm."

"That's the best way to eat them. Anything else is unacceptable!" Sasha cried.

Mikasa stared intently at Eren. "So, what is your name?"

The brunette swallowed his bite before replying, "Eren Jaeger."

For some reason, an unexplainable happiness bubbled inside of her. _Eren Jaeger…_

"Hey Eren, I'm Ymir. Sorry for being kinda rude earlier." She smiled confidently. "I've always been blunt. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Eren replied.

"Cool! So are we! Well, except Ymir. She's eighteen and the granny of the group." Sasha cackled.

While Ymir attacked Sasha, Connie took his turn to say something. "I'm Connie Springer!" The shaven teen told Eren. "I keep everyone working in the palace in check. This place would fall apart if I wasn't here."

"Oh, please." Sasha derided Connie, avoiding Ymir's pinches. "You're main the reason why the palace _would_ fall apart.

Eren laughed, the first time he was able to do so in months.

"Marco is the one that makes sure we're all getting our shit done. He's training under Pixis. He's like, the strictest butler ever." Ymir pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Connie turned his body slightly to look at Jean. "C'mon on down here, prissy pants! Introduce yourself to Eren!"

After muttering several obscenities, Jean gave in and sat down in between Marco and Connie.

"I'm Jean Kirstein, son of a noble." He said hesitantly. "And, uh, I guess it's nice to meet you."

"Can you really do magic?" Sasha asked Eren excitedly, completely blowing over Jean's introduction. "I've never seen it done before! At first I was really scared of the idea, but now that I know you're a cool guy, I bet it's the greatest thing ever!"

_That's a first. No one has ever been enthusiastic about my abilities._ Eren thought.

"I'm not really sure what all I can do." He answered honestly. "I've been told to hide my magic at a young age. The only involuntary thing I can do is regenerate."

_And turn into monsters that kill people._ Jean added bitterly in his head.

"Oh, that's a shame." Armin replied sympathetically. "How exactly does a magic wielding gypsy discover his or her abilities?"

"From what I've seen, it's by some sort of life changing event." Eren laughed slightly. "It sounds weird, but it happens. Like how I discovered my regeneration, and my…"

Eren trailed off, the memories of the monstrous rampage flooding his mind.

Armin's eyes widened in fascination, not noticing Eren's melancholy. "That's amazing! I wish I could study more about this! It's so enthralling!"

"Did we mention that Armin is a total egghead?" Ymir sneered.

Eren snapped out of his own thoughts. "Oh, um… no?"

"Well now you know. I'd run away quick if I were you. Armin will bore you to death with all of the scientific theories he's learned from Dr. Zoe." Ymir teased.

"Ymir!" Armin complained. "It's not boring! Besides, I have to learn them! I'm training to be the net palace doctor!"

As Connie, Sasha, Armin, Marco, and Ymir chatted with Eren, Mikasa and Jean decided not to say much. Mikasa was observing Eren's body language, analyzing his comfort in talking to the servants. She also took note of a smile forming on Eren's lips, and little by little, it grew wider.

On the other hand, Jean was staring him down.

_He may look like a normal kid, but he's still a murderer. I will never trust him. These servants are fools. If he gets free, it'll be the end of us all. I'll keep my distance, and I'll make sure Mikasa won't get in any danger._

After about twenty minutes, Mikasa announced that they better leave before anyone else comes down.

"Aww, so soon?" Sasha whined. "But I'm having so much fun with my new best friend."

"Hey! What about me?!" Connie cried.

Sasha stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to come back another day." Mikasa assured her. "If that's alright with Eren."

Everyone stared at the green eyed brunette. He nodded in response.

"I would love to see you guys again. You're the first people to make me feel… human." Eren admitted. "You see me as an equal, and you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Yeah!" Marco smiled brightly. "To be honest, we were a little scared to meet you, but thanks to Mikasa, we came down here and made a good friend."

That warmed Eren's heart. He stood up from the ground and gave Mikasa a grateful smile. "Thank you, princess."

Mikasa felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Like I tell everyone, Mikasa is just fine. And there is no need to thank me. I just did what I felt was right."

"Stay strong, okay?" Armin reached a hand into the cell bars. "I'll be praying for your safety. And maybe, just maybe, we'll be friends above the surface."

Eren was a little reluctant to take Armin's hand, but he did so anyway. As soon as their fingers touched, Eren felt a spark go off inside.

_This… is what it's like to have friends._

"See you soon, Magic Mike!" Sasha called to Eren.

"Magic Mike?" Ymir repeated, scoffing. "His name is Eren. Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"I dunno! If his name was Mike, that's what I'd call him, since he can do magic and all." Sasha defended herself.

"You get weirder and weirder each day, potato girl." Ymir sighed.

Eren listen to everyone chat and bicker until their voices could no longer reach his ears. As soon as he knew they were gone, he felt cold and weak again.

_I guess I really do need friendship. I don't want to stay in this dark, dank dungeon forever. I miss breathing fresh air. I miss human interaction. I miss my father…_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for chapter 4. Will Levi see past his prejudice towards gypsies and the monster transformation for the person Eren truly is? Will Eren ever leave the dungeon? And will Jean ever stop being a prick? You'll find out soon enough.<strong>

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I appreciate the feedback.**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! I have finals all this week, so I'm updating today!  
><strong>

**The support I'm receiving from you guys is amazing, so thank you so much! You guys make writing even more enjoyable. :D**

**Just so you know, EreMika is **_**not**_** a pairing, no matter how close they seem to get. XD that happens a lot in this chapter and chapters 6 and 7, so don't worry Ereri readers! EreMika is completely one-sided. **

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"_Eren, you must do everything you can to survive!"_

_Eren looked around in the dark void, trying to pinpoint the voice. "…Dad?"_

_Grisha materialized before Eren. _

"_Dad!" Eren tried to hug his father, but he went right through him. "Huh…?"_

"_Son, listen to me!" Grisha demanded urgently. "There's something coming, and if you're not careful, it will claim your life. Cooperate with the king, and you'll be safe. Don't fight, Eren. The time for fighting has not come yet."_

"_But dad… I just want to be with you." Tears welled up in Eren's eyes. "Take me with you, please!"_

"_Remember what I told you, Eren! Do not resist. Keep and value your life! The truth about you and our family will set you free. If you ever get the chance, seek out the psychic Rico Brzenska. She will reveal to you what I cannot. I'll always be with you in spirit, my son. Don't give up!"_

"_Dad, where are you going?!" Eren cried, seeing his father starting to disappear. "Don't go, please! DAD!"_

"Don't leave me behind!" Eren shouted, sitting up.

His eyes darted around in panic, not remembering where he was. But when his eyes landed on Erwin, it came back to him.

_Dungeon… I'm being held prisoner. That was all just a dream. But my dad… how could have visited my dreams? Only the most powerful ones can enter the dream realm. What kind of gypsy was he? Was he not just a healer?_

"Eren?" Erwin spoke up, not really sure what to say. He had just entered the dungeon to escort Eren up to bathe, and all of a sudden, Eren started shouting.

Eren switched his attention to Erwin. _Oh, this must be so I can bathe. How long was I asleep for? It only seemed like five minutes to me._

"The maids have drawn a bath for you." Erwin told him. "The king wants me to take you there. And in order for you and everyone in the palace to stay safe, you will be shackled while I escort you.

Eren got off the cold ground. _Okay, dad. I'll trust you. I'll follow the king's orders for now. As long as you're proud of me, you're cursed son, that's all that matters._

"Fine." Eren replied calmly. He stuck out his arms, presenting his wrists for Erwin to shackle.

Erwin was a bit wary of Eren's sudden compliance. He unlocked the cell and put Eren's hands behind his back, locking the shackles in place.

"So what triggered your change of heart?" Erwin asked, gently putting a hand on Eren's shoulder and moving him forward.

"My father." Eren replied curtly, not wanting to expand further than that. "He would have wanted me to do this anyway."

Erwin's eyes widened in realization.

_The man that chanted the spell and died… he seemed to know Eren and what he transformed into. Could he have been Eren's father? If so, how did he make Eren go back to a human?_

When the two left the dungeon, Eren shut his eyes, the light almost blinding him. After being the dark for three days, it was no surprise that he was sensitive to the brightness. Erwin put both hands on shoulders when Eren tripped over his own feet.

"Careful." Erwin told him. "We're about to go up some stairs."

Eren put one foot in front of the other, still not yet able to open his eyes. As soon as he was used to the light again, his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was walking down a long, extravagant hallway with tall oak doors lining it. He looked at the purple carpet in awe, never stepping on such a thing before.

_My, my. How the other side lives. _Eren thought resentfully. _We've never had stuff like this. We never had comfort. We gypsies are nothing more than the scum underneath royalty's shoe._

Erwin stopped Eren in front of a door and knocked. "Hanji, he's here." He called.

The doctor opened the door in excitement. "Eren! Come on in!"

Eren was exasperated. He's a prisoner. One moment he's getting treated like shit, and the next he's getting treated kindly. Why?

"Ah! You stay out there, Erwin." Hanji said when he tried to follow Eren inside. "The kid's already being kept in a box. Let him relax without you staring him down."

"Levi ordered for me to make sure everyone stays safe when Eren came up here. It was the only way Eren could even get out of the dungeon." Erwin told her.

"Eren is not going to hurt anyone. He's smarter than that. I'll be in here for a second, but then I'll leave so he can bathe in peace." Hanji replied.

"If Levi finds out-"

"Well, Levi won't find out if you don't tell him." Hanji put a finger to her own lips. "So keep quiet!"

Erwin was extremely reluctant. He didn't trust Eren at all. Nothing could make him forget what he saw when Eren turned into the monster.

"Please, Erwin. From the looks of it, Eren will be here in the palace for a while. Let him have some freedom at least." Hanji pleaded. "How can we ever trust him if we don't give him a chance? If Eren screws up, then we'll know what to do from there."

Erwin groaned. "Fine. But this is the only time I'm allowing this. Levi himself will have to order that Eren can bathe alone next time. Eren has been allowed only fifteen minutes to bathe, so as soon as that time limit is up, I'm coming in."

"You're the best, Erwin!" Hanji squealed as Erwin left the bathroom and stood outside the door.

"Go ahead and get in the bath, Eren. I'll look the other way while you undress." Hanji instructed Eren, facing the door. "I need to ask you a few things, then I'll be outta your hair!"

"O…kay." Eren took off his clothes and gingerly stuck one foot in the bathtub. After feeling the inviting warmth it gave, Eren sunk all the way in.

"Are you in? Good." Hanji turned back around. She went inside one of the bathroom drawers and took out a washcloth and a towel. "Levi told me to burn the towel and washcloth after you're done, and to keep doing so whenever you bathe. Joke's on him, I'm going to sneak these into Levi's rotation of towels and washcloths."

"Oh…" Eren said dryly. "So not only does the king think I'm a monster, but he thinks I'm untouchable filth. Wonderful."

"Like I said, give him time." Hanji laid the towel on the side of the tub and tossed the washcloth at Eren. "You can't expect anyone to change overnight. Besides, you're still in the hot seat with Mitras. When things settle down, I'm sure Levi will come around."

Eren looked down into the bubbly water. _That's right… I killed a bunch of people. I keep trying to block that out of my mind. I murdered people, even if it was an accident. Levi is the only wise one in this place. He sees me for what I've done._

"Eren?" Hanji waved a hand in the brunette's face.

"Yeah?" He blinked several times.

"You only have fifteen minutes to bathe. So get started." She replied.

Eren glanced warily at the array of soaps and shampoos lining the side of the bathtub. "Um… which one is which?"

Hanji laughed. "I know there's a lot of variety, but if you read the labels, you'll see which one is shampoo and which one is soap."

"…" Eren looked away, ashamed.

"Eren…" Realization suddenly hit Hanji. "You can't read, can you?"

"The only school in our tiny village couldn't afford the books privileged students got." Eren scowled. "So the only skills we truly focused on was speaking, since in order to even get the smallest of jobs, we needed to know how to speak properly. My father knew how to read, but again, books were a luxury none of us could afford. I can't write, either. Supplying ink and paper to a bunch of students was not possible. The only thing I know how to read and write is my name."

Hanji felt like crying. She was able to receive the best education her parents could give, which is why she is now a doctor.

"…well, here." Hanji separated the soaps and shampoos. "The bottles to your left are shampoo, and the ones to your right are soaps. They pretty much all do the same thing, but since Levi has no idea what guests' preferences are, he supplied different scents. If you want, take a whiff of all of them and use which one you like the best. I'll leave you to it. I have to go talk to Levi."

With that, Hanji left the bathroom.

Ashamed that Hanji knew another secret of his, Eren opened a shampoo bottle, sniffing it.

"Blech!" Eren quickly put the lid back on. The shampoo was spicy and made him want to sneeze.

He picked up a purple shampoo, more wary this time. He took a tentative sniff. "Oh… this one's sweet. I like it a lot better."

After wetting his hair, Eren massaged the shampoo in his hair, letting the dirt dissolve. He's never used such fancy shampoo. The soap and shampoos he had didn't have a scent.

He dipped his head in the water to rinse the shampoo off. Eren felt his mood elevate as the sweet, flowery fragrance overtook his senses.

_This is… nice. _

Eren took a look at the soaps. He picked up a purple one and sniffed it. It was the same fragrance as the shampoo. He slathered the liquid soap on the washcloth and scrubbed himself down. All of the dirt caked on his skin flaked into the water, turning it a murky color.

A soft knock on the bathroom door brought Eren out of his relaxed state. He suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there.

"Y-Yes?" Eren asked cautiously, thinking it was Erwin.

"Eren, it's Mikasa." A gentle voice said. "I wanted to ask you something."

The brunette sighed in relief. "Okay."

Mikasa turned so her back was against the closed door. Even though she couldn't see Eren, she felt like Eren could see her face.

"I'm going into town tomorrow morning with Ymir and Sasha to do some shopping." She murmured, fiddling with her sleeve. "Is there any sort of food and drink that you would like to eat? I'll buy it."

Eren strained to hear what Mikasa was saying, but the door separating them made it difficult.

"Mikasa, I can't hear you. How about you come in here so I can listen better?" Eren suggested.

Mikasa blushed beet red. "Oh, I shouldn't. I can't. That would be rude and indecent of me."

Eren didn't see what the problem was. Sometimes, the running water wouldn't work in the village, so they had public baths. No one was embarrassed or shy about seeing everyone naked.

"No it's not." Eren insisted. "It's fine. I don't care."

_That's not the problem._ Mikasa sighed to herself. "O…Okay."

Mikasa timidly opened the door. She immediately turned her head when she saw Eren. His damp hair stuck on the sides of his face and the back of his neck, and his toned chest and arms glistened. His sea green eyes looked up at her obliviously, still not recognizing the situation at hand.

"You said something about going into town?" Eren clarified, rinsing off the rest of the soap on his skin.

Mikasa refused to look at him, her blush darkening. "Yes. I usually go every week with Ymir and Sasha to get ingredients. So I wondered if there was anything you wanted to eat and drink. Despite what Levi says, you are a guest here, and we treat guests with the best hospitality. I hate that he's making you stay in the dungeon. So at the very least, I want you to have something you like."

Eren was astonished at Mikasa's kindness. He was used to the upper class not giving gypsies a single glance. And now the _princess_ wants to buy him food he wants to eat.

"I couldn't impose…" Eren said hesitantly. "The king would be pissed."

"Don't mind Levi. This is my choice. If he catches an attitude or gets upset, I will handle it. I can hold my own against my adopted brother. So, tell me what you would like."

Eren looked down at the murky water. "Um… honey to put on my bread."

Mikasa took a quick glance at Eren, surprised. "Honey? Is that all?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Honey on bread was the last meal I had with my father before… everything happened. That's going to be the only thing that will remind me of him. Our home was destroyed, and he's dead. I'd give anything to eat honey and bread again with him. But… I'll have to settle eating it by myself in the dungeon, as I should."

Mikasa felt her heart drop. She fully faced him, no longer embarrassed. "Eren… you have such a pure soul. How could you be treated like this by everyone?"

"Because I'm a gypsy." Eren murmured. "Even though what I did was an accident, I still did it."

Mikasa felt tears prick her eyes. "Eren… I'll do everything I can to get you out of the dungeons. I promise, okay? And since you have nowhere to go, I'll make sure you stay here. All I ask in return is that you stay as you are. The monster is not _you_. It's just a part of you that got out of control. If you can control it, you'll be okay."

"You would do that for me?" Eren couldn't hide his skepticism. "A lowlife gypsy?"

"You're a _person_, so of course." Mikasa replied. "I'll purchase honey for you tomorrow. I will leave you to your bath now."

Mikasa walked out of the bathroom.

Eren slid down in the bathtub until the water reached his chin.

_Mikasa is really nice. The nicest normal human I've ever met. Finally, a friend that treats me like everyone else. One who accepts me for who I am. I'm so happy._

"Eren, it's time." Erwin's voice boomed outside the door. "I have fresh clothes to give you. When you dry off, let me know and I will hand them to you."

"Okay." Eren got out of the warm water and grabbed the plush towel.

After drying himself off, he opened the door slightly so only his face could be seen. To be honest, Erwin intimidated Eren, so he was careful around him.

"I'm ready." He said.

Erwin handed Eren the clothes. "After you're dressed, I will shackle you and escort you back to your cell for the night. In the morning, I will take you to the restroom, and you will go back to the cell to eat breakfast. The same will be done for lunch and dinner."

"Alright." Eren sighed, closing the door back.

Eren took a look at the shirt, pants, and underwear provided. The material was silk, not the rough cotton he was used to wearing. And the shoes He slid the clothes on, feeling like he wasn't worthy of wearing such smooth garments.

"I'm done." Eren opened the door, sticking his wrists out for Eren to cuff them.

Erwin did just that and took Eren out. However, they didn't get very far when they witnessed a very weird scene in front of them. Levi, along with Connie and Marco, were scrubbing the carpet floor with sponges. Eren then noticed that there was a trail of dirt down the hallway.

_That must've been from me. Serves Levi right for keeping me down there._ Eren sneered inwardly.

Levi growled, not yet noticing Eren and Erwin. "Damn that brat. These stains will take forever to get out."

"We're scrubbing as hard as we can, sir." Marco said, trying to alleviate Levi's temper.

"Yeah! Besides, it's not exactly the gypsy's fault he left this dirt. He was in a dungeon for three days." Connie pointed out foolishly.

Levi glared at Connie, who shrank slightly.

Marco elbowed Connie in the side. "Not helping!" He hissed.

Connie looked up to see Eren staring at him.

"Eren! Hey!" Connie waved.

Levi looked at Eren and then at Connie in disbelief. "How the hell do _you_ know that brat's name?"

Eren winced at Levi's anger.

"Oh! Uh… heard it from Jean?" Connie lied. He forgot he was supposed to keep meeting Eren on the down low for now.

"Tch. Figures. That horse sticks his nose in everything." Levi muttered, standing up to get a good look at Eren.

The black haired king couldn't help but eye Eren up and down. His appearance took a drastic turn after he washed up. Eren's hair was still damp, which stuck to the sides of his face cutely. He skin was shimmering, and the clothes he wore accented his features. And he smelled like… jasmine flowers?

"…you used the girly soap, didn't you?" Levi scoffed.

Eren frowned. "What? The soap I used smelled really good!"

"Stupid kid." Levi got back down on his knees and went back to work. "Unbelievable. Hanji told me you couldn't read, but I didn't think that would cause you to be so dumb."

That hurt Eren more than it should he thought it would. He bit his lip and clenched his fists. Getting the message, Erwin continued walking Eren back to the dungeons.

"Not to be rude, but wasn't that a bit harsh, sir?" Marco spoke up, his eyes saddening. "He still has feelings just like us."

Not in the mood to be lectured, Levi sent Connie and Marco away. He took out his frustrations on the dirty carpet, scrubbing with all of his might.

_He's a murderer. It was an accident, yes, but murder is murder. Not only that, but he's a gypsy. Why does everyone here ignore the fact that gypsy magic kills people? Even Mikasa has ignored that the same magic killed her mother and father. I will not be blinded by Eren's so called "feelings." Ever._

Even as Levi thought that, guilt and doubt was filling his cold heart. Who exactly is the real enemy here?

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Outside the palace, a shadowy figure was looming around. It peered into the mind of Levi, sensing his uncertainty.

_If Eren Jaeger is going to be rid of, Levi must not get lighthearted now. I have to strike someone close to him. Then, he'll turn on Eren and kill him for sure. And that victim will be… Mikasa Ackerman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUN! Uh oh! Who's plotting Eren's demise? What will happen to Mikasa? And what in the world is Levi going to do? You'll find out most of the answers in chapter 6! <strong>

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I appreciate the feedback.**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wow, your comments are amazing, and they make my day. Thank you for your support! :D Finals for me are over, so hopefully I can update more frequently.  
><strong>

**What exactly is going to happen to Mikasa? And how will it affect Levi and Eren?**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

The next morning, Mikasa woke up early, a sense of purpose filling her. As usual, Ymir and Sasha knocked at her door, ready to start Mikasa's day.

"Hey Mikasa, are you awake?" Ymir asked gently.

"Yes, I'm up." Mikasa replied.

At that confirmation, Ymir and Sasha walked inside. Ymir was carrying Mikasa's dress for the day, and Sasha had a cup of tea and biscuits for her.

"Will you be joining Levi for breakfast before we leave for town?" Sasha asked, sitting Mikasa's tea and biscuits on her nightstand. "He wants to speak with you. Thanks to Connie and Jean, he found out that we all went to see Eren yesterday."

"He confronted Jean about Connie's lie, and like the spineless bastard he is, he spilled the truth." Ymir rolled her eyes. "What a dumbass. And thanks to him, Levi gave us double the workload today. Jean doesn't have to do shit."

"I should have seen this coming." Mikasa sighed, sipping at her tea. "I'll skip breakfast with Levi today. I can listen to his yelling at dinner."

"Smart choice." Sasha smiled. "We can always get food while we're out."

Mikasa finished her tea and got out of bed. Ymir helped her into her excursion dress and her shawl with a hood. She always disguised herself when going out. Levi always asks a soldier to escort her when she leaves the palace, but Mikasa wants to mix in with her people.

After grabbing her purse, Mikasa, Ymir, and Sasha left the palace gates. The walk to the busy shops wasn't a long one. After ten minutes, the girls were in the middle of the shopping district. Commoners were walking back forth, conducting business or purchasing goods. Vendors were set up, and the small buildings with specific products and services were in full swing.

As they walked along the brick road, Ymir stretched her arm muscles, ready to carry groceries.

"So what's first on your list, Mikasa?" She asked.

"Honey." Mikasa replied immediately.

Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Honey? Wow, I think this is the first time you've ever requested it."

"Well thank God she finally did!" Sasha was practically salivating. "Honey is such a tasty ingredient!"

"It's not for me." Mikasa chuckled. "It's for Eren."

"Oh?" Ymir smirked. "He's only been here four days, and you're already giving him presents? You must have a crush on him."

"What? N-No I don't." Mikasa did her best to hide her blush. "Like you said, he has only been here for four days. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"The blush on your cheeks says otherwise." Ymir patted Mikasa on her back. "It's okay. We've all been there. I'm just waiting for my goddess to appear to me. A cute, short blond perhaps. That's my type. I want her to be sweet and lovely."

"So… the exact opposite of you?" Sasha snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Shut up, potato girl!" Ymir snapped. "If you keep this up, the only lover you'll have is a potato. That'll be pretty difficult for you to shove up your vagi-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mikasa interrupted them, clapping her hands together once. "Let's hurry and get this shopping done. I want to return to the palace by lunchtime."

"Of course." Ymir relented.

They ventured forward and stopped at a cart with an old woman selling different kinds of spreads, honey being one of them.

"I'll take two jars of honey, please." Mikasa told the vendor.

"Of course, my dear." The elderly lady smiled.

Mikasa gave the woman two silver coins in exchange for the honey. The princess smiled happily after the woman handed her a small paper bag with the jars inside.

"Sooooo I guess we're done shopping?" Sasha piped up.

Mikasa snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, no. We still have more stuff to get. Let's make haste."

As the three walked away, the shadowy figure lurked among them. It reached one hand out, a black orb surfacing on it. The orb shot at Mikasa, and a sudden twinge ran through her, causing her to almost drop the honey.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Ymir held Mikasa up, a worried expression on her face.

Sasha quickly took the bag from Mikasa, rubbing her hands. "Your hands are so cold. What's wrong?"

Mikasa coughed violently. "No… I'm fine. I'm not sure what came over me. Come on, let's continue."

The figure smirked in satisfaction as Mikasa collected herself and continued on.

_Sina will have another tragedy befall them today. Princess Mikasa Ackerman of Mitras will die tonight! The convicted murderer? Eren Jaeger._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Eren sat in his cell, hoping to see his new friend Mikasa again. Hanji has not come by today so far, so he hasn't spoken to anyone. Erwin remained silent when he escorted Eren to the bathroom and gave him his food.

He curled up on his hard bed, the loneliness getting to him. All of his anger and hatred towards the king dissipated. All he held in his heart now was misery. He yearned to see his father again, willing to do anything, even give up his own soul, just to see him.

_I fucked up. I really fucked up. It's this curse. Will I be down here forever? Can't I just kill myself and end it all? That way, the king won't have to be bothered with me, and his servants won't get in trouble and have to lie to him just to talk to me. Mikasa won't have to sneak behind Levi's back just to bring me something I wanted._

Eren glanced at his pillow, wondering if he could smother himself with it. Before he could even think about it anymore, he heard someone enter the dungeon. Unsure of who it was, Eren squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well, don't you look like shit?" A low voice scoffed.

Shocked, Eren looked up to see Levi. He was standing in front of the cell, something hidden behind his back.

"It's your fault." Eren snapped. "You're the one forcing me to live in it."

"…fair enough." Levi stepped forward and unlocked the cell door. "I came down here to deliver something to you from Hanji."

Levi tossed two books and an ink pen at Eren. He caught them, confusion evident on his face.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A book that has the alphabet, a journal, and an ink pen." Levi replied simply. "Hanji informed me you couldn't read or write, and that you weren't proud of it. Well, I admire people who recognize their shortcomings and want to improve. Who am I to refuse? I'm the one keeping you in this dungeon, so it's the least I can do."

Eren opened the book to the first page. Sure enough, the first three letters of the alphabet were there, arrows indicating how to write them.

"First, you need to learn how to write the letters of the alphabet." Levi told him. "Then, you can learn how to read. Since you're fluent in the English language, it won't be too difficult. If you learn how to sound out letters, you will get it in no time."

Eren looked up at Levi in amazement. "Why did you do this for someone you hate?"

Levi avoided looking in Eren's bewildered and emotional eyes. "It was Hanji's idea. I simply allowed it."

Eren looked down at the book and journal, shocked and a little confused. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Like I said, it was all Hanji's idea." Levi closed the cell door. "Mikasa will probably be down here to see you again soon, so at least pretend to look happy. And… I'm sorry for calling you dumb yesterday. It was way out of line and childish for a king to say such a thing."

With that, the short man left the dungeon, feeling his heart beat faster than usual.

_He looked so confused. It's pissing me off. I shouldn't be feeling this guilty. If I killed that brat early on, all of these problems would go away. Sina would be one hundred percent safe again. But, I can't bring myself to kill him now. Hanji, Mikasa, and my servants are already too emotionally invested in him. If I took that away, then I'd be responsible. And maybe… I'm starting to trust him too?_

Too unsure to continue pondering, Levi retired to his room. Just as he did that, Mikasa, Ymir, and Sasha returned from the shopping district. During the timespan they were gone, Mikasa's face had paled considerably, and her hands were shaking. In fact, Ymir and Sasha had to carry all the groceries so Mikasa wouldn't accidentally drop them.

"You really should get some rest, Mikasa." Sasha advised worriedly. "You look really sick."

"I guess." Mikasa replied faintly. "As soon as I see Eren, I'll do it. Ymir, bring the groceries to the kitchen and get the honey out. Marco should be in there right now with Pixis. He can come with me, and then I will turn in for the day."

"Right away." Ymir said, taking the other bags from Sasha.

"I will lay out your pajamas and prepare your bed." Sasha told Mikasa.

"Thanks." Mikasa smiled weakly.

Mikasa followed Ymir into the kitchen where Marco and Pixis were discussing tonight's dinner.

"Pixis, can I steal Marco away for a minute?" Mikasa asked.

The old butler tilted his head. "Yes, of course. But… are you feeling alright, my lady? You look unwell."

"Yes, I know. I will be going to bed soon. It must be a twenty four hour virus or something." Mikasa replied with as much confidence as she could muster. "Thank you for your concern."

Pixis bowed and left Marco and Mikasa, Ymir walking out behind him.

"Can you come with me to see Eren?" Mikasa asked.

Marco gulped. "I-I dunno. Levi was really mad last night."

"I will deal with him later. I wanted to do something kind for Eren, since Levi refuses to spare any kindness for him. So please. Can you prepare bread with this honey for him?" Mikasa asked.

"Okay…" Marco relented.

Feeling faint, Mikasa sat down on a stool while Marco got to work.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so weak? _Mikasa wondered.

When Marco finished, he and Mikasa went down to the dungeons. On the way down, Marco had to hold on to Mikasa's arm so she wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Mikasa, are you absolutely sure you should be going down here?" Marco asked anxiously. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Mikasa didn't have the strength to answer him again. She was focusing on getting to Eren. When they reached the brunette's cell, they were shocked to see him writing in a journal while looking at a book.

"Eren…?" Mikasa spoke up.

Eren flinched, not hearing them walk up to him. However, he was happy to see Mikasa and Marco again. "Marco! Mikasa! It's so good to-"

Eren froze when he looked at Mikasa. He felt a jolt go through him. A bad omen surrounded her. It felt… supernatural.

"Mikasa… what's wrong?" Eren got off the bed and walked over to her.

Mikasa shook her head. Was she so visibly ill that everyone could see it?

"I'm fine. I brought you something. I went out to get honey, and I asked Marco to make you bread and honey. So… here." She said.

Mikasa took the plate from Marco and slid it through Eren's cell.

"Mikasa… thank you so much." Eren beamed. "This looks just like the one my father prepared for me. Thank you too, Marco."

"Ah ha ha, no worries." Marco scratched the back of his head. "So what are those books you have? I'm glad Levi came to his senses… sort of, and let you actually do something. Are you studying?"

"Kind of. The books is teaching me the strokes of writing the alphabet." Eren admitted, still abashed. "I can't read or write. Luckily, the book doesn't have any words. Just the letters of the alphabet with arrows pointing which strokes come first. Even though it was Hanji's idea, Levi brought it to me himself. I was… shocked, to say the least."

Marco smiled softly. "That's wonderful. Levi _is_ coming to his senses…"

A loud thud startled Marco and Eren. Mikasa had fainted.

"Mikasa?!" Marco knelt down next to her. "Mikasa!"

Eren dropped the plate, shattering on contact. "What's wrong with her?!"

"She's ice cold!" Marco put his ear against her heart. "She's still breathing and has a pulse. I'll take her to Dr. Zoe right away!"

Marco picked her up with slight difficulty, put her on his back, and hurried out, screaming for help. Eren's eyes dulled, his grip on the cell bars so tight his knuckles turned white. The supernatural aura he felt from Mikasa increased tenfold.

_This feeling… is this black magic?!_ _I've had this same feeling before. It has to be! That means… nothing can save Mikasa at this rate._

Eren slid on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. _No… why? I just made a friend, and now she's getting taken away. By fucking black magic of all things. This has to be my curse. I thought it was only meant to ruin my life! Not other innocent people. _

Eren screamed, feeling his throat going raw.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Mikasa was the only one that heard Eren's scream. Hanji was running tests on her in her room. Levi was pacing back and forth, seething. Ymir and Sasha were by Mikasa's side, rubbing her hands and stroking her hair. Marco was biting his lip worriedly, feeling his heart sink. Connie and Armin were helping Hanji with her tests, fetching necessary instruments. Jean stood outside Mikasa's room, his fist clenched.

"These are the same symptoms her parents had." Hanji paled. "There's no way. How? Could it be magic again?!"

Levi punched the wall, leaving a hole. "_No!_ Eren… that bastard…"

Hanji wanted to deny Levi's allegation, but at this point, she wasn't sure who did this to Mikasa. And Eren is the only gypsy that has had contact with her. The evidence against him was too incriminating to just ignore.

_Did I… misjudge Eren?_ Hanji thought tearfully. _I really am a fool._

"Eren… it can't be! Why would he do this?!" Connie cried. "He's our friend!"

Sasha wiped her eyes. "Did he betray Mikasa?"

"Eren… get Eren…" Mikasa coughed out.

No one heard her plea.

"That gypsy will be sent to his execution as soon as possible!" Levi thundered, his steel grey eyes burning with wrath. "Hanji, I should have never listened to you!"

Hanji covered her mouth, tears running down her face. "You're right…"

Eren felt the ringing of the cries and moans from upstairs in his ears. He clenched his teeth, squeezing the cell bars harder.

_No… no! I won't let Mikasa die! I refuse!_

A warmth swirled inside Eren, as if engulfing him in flames. The cell bars he was touching melted under his touch.

"What…?" Eren moved his hands away, terrified at what he just did.

Suddenly, a female voice that sounded familiar filled his head.

_You can't always believe predictions, Eren. The future is unknown. Things can change. So Eren, as you grow up, grab life by the reins and do with it what you may. Don't let anyone tell you what will happen to you, because the largest determinant of your fate is you._

"Mom…?" Eren closed his eyes. "You're… right."

When he opened his eyes, they burned with a rage he's never had.

"I want to save Mikasa's life! I refuse to let her die because of my curse! The black magic inside of her will leave! I will make sure of that!"

Eren used his hands to melt the rest of the bars, hurrying out of the dungeon. The flames inside shifted into a soothing feeling, one that felt… restorative. He followed the cries from the people in the palace to locate Mikasa's room.

_I have to hurry! I will save her! _

When he spotted Jean standing outside a door, he knew it was Mikasa's room.

"Eren?! You bastard, how did you get out?!" Jean shouted, enraged.

He charged at Eren, pulling out his dagger. "Did you come to finish the job?! To kill Mikasa with your black magic?!"

Eren sidestepped Jean, missing the edge of the dagger. "No! I'm here to save her! Let me through!"

"You murderous gypsy! I will slay you here!" Jean cried.

Eren's right hand was immersed in a bright white light. It solidified, knocking the dagger out of Jean's hand and down the hall.

"W-What…?" Jean stood there in shock, unable to believe what he just saw.

Taking advantage of Jean's stunned stance, Eren rushed in Mikasa's room.

"Let me see her!" Eren shouted.

Levi stared at Eren in disbelief. Two seconds later, he attacked him.

"You _monster_!" Levi roared, throwing punches. "You did this!"

Eren was having trouble dodging Levi's attacks. Levi was obviously skilled in fighting, and Eren was able to avoid his assault by pure instinct.

"I didn't! I've escaped my cell so I can come heal her! There's black magic in her! It's killing her!" Eren tried to explain.

"Connie, get the guards!" Levi commanded harshly, managing to nick Eren in the face.

Connie gave Eren a hurt look before doing what he was told.

"Please, let me heal her!" Eren screeched. "I'm her only hope!"

Sasha, Mikasa, and Hanji looked on in horror as Levi fought Eren. Marco was shaken, not sure what to do. After doing a low spinning sweep kick, Levi managed to knock Eren down and pin him on the floor.

"Levi! As we speak, Mikasa's life is fading away! You have to let me heal her!" Eren begged.

"I should have never let you inside my palace." Levi's voice was low and vicious. "All you gypsies are the same. You just happened to be craftier than the rest. You tricked everyone here into thinking you were just some innocent kid that had an accident. Well bravo, you piece of shit. You deserve an award for your performance."

Connie came back in with Erwin, Oluo, and Eld.

"Take him away!" Levi snarled the order. "He dies tomorrow!"

Erwin grabbed Eren by his shirt, and Oluo and Eld grabbed his arms.

"Don't do this! Please!" Eren shrieked, trying to fight against the soldiers.

It was no use. Everyone thought he was the attacker. That he was the one using black magic to kill Mikasa. At that moment, a cold vortex formed inside his soul. He screamed, freezing everyone except Mikasa in place.

No one could move. Levi tried to speak and move his muscles, but it was no use. Eren pulled his arms away from the soldiers and walked over to Mikasa. He sat by her bed, that soothing feeling from before returning.

"You'll be alright, Mikasa." Eren murmured. "I could tell that even when you were suffering in your bed, you never lost faith in me. I'm going to remove the black magic from your body."

He hovered his hands over Mikasa's body. At that moment, a black beam shot out of Mikasa's mouth. Eren's hands turned white once again and absorbed it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Eren screamed, the pain of the black magic almost splitting him in two.

Eren gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. As the black magic was coming out, color returned to Mikasa's face, and her breathing returned to normal. When Eren no longer felt the evil omen, he stopped, collapsing onto the floor. He was sweating profusely, and his pants echoed around Mikasa's room.

At that moment, everyone was released from his freezing spell. Everyone was silent, still taking in and processing what they just witnessed. Levi was the most shocked out of all. He walked over to the bed. "Mikasa…?"

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Levi… Eren saved my life."

Levi looked down at the exhausted brunette. He glared at Levi as he struggled to stand.

"I told you… I don't… have black magic." Eren wheezed. "This is my true magic. I… can help… people…"

"No fucking way…" Hanji's eyes widened. "He… was telling the truth all along."

Connie stared at Eren in awe. "Eren… he's Jesus! He can heal the sick! Jesus has taken the form of a gypsy!" He bowed down

"Shut the fuck up, you imbecile!" Ymir shouted at him.

Levi didn't know what to say. "Eren… thank you for saving her life."

Eren smiled slightly, feeling dizzy. "Yeah…"

He passed out on the floor, feeling great about doing something to help someone for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Eren has a plethora of magic he can do! And who says that's all of it?<strong>

**Everyone in the palace now knows that Eren is a gypsy with magic like they've never seen before.**

**If you've enjoyed this so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I appreciate the feedback.**

**See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wow, the feedback for the last chapter was amazing! Thank you so much! :D I see that many of you enjoyed the part where Connie called Eren Jesus. So did I. XD  
><strong>

**Now that Eren has discovered his amazing magic and saved Mikasa's life, how will his life in the palace change now?**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Eren groggily opened his eyes. In his disoriented state, he was expecting to be lying in the stiff bed in the dark dungeon. However, he was resting on something soft, and instead of being surrounded by damp walls, there were pastel blue colored ones.

"What…?" Eren felt a weight on his wrists.

He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He saw that his ankles were shackled, and figured that his wrists were as well.

_What's going on? What happened? Where's Mikasa?_

"So, you're finally awake."

Startled, Eren flinched. Levi was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He had an unreadable expression on his face, and Eren couldn't tell if he was happy or displeased to see him conscious.

"What's going on?" Eren asked, pulling at his shackles.

"You're shackled solely for your own safety." Levi said nonchalantly. "Several times, you sleepwalked around the palace with glowing eyes, mumbling some weird stuff, so we had you restrained."

"What?" Eren blinked. "Sleepwalking? But I've only been asleep for a few hours."

Levi tsked him. "More like a few days, brat. Six in total. That magic of yours knocked you out."

Eren was shocked. "No way…"

Eren and Levi stared at each other, not quite sure what else to say. This entire time, Levi hated his guts. And now, he wasn't sure what to feel.

"…oh! Mikasa! How is she?" Eren suddenly asked.

"She is fine. I've made sure she's getting plenty of rest." Levi assured him. "You two seem quite taken with each other. It's sickeningly cute."

"Huh…? Oh no, I don't think of her that way." Eren replied quickly. "In fact, I've never been "taken" with anybody. I'm not capable of…" He trailed off, looking down at his legs. "Never mind. When can I go visit her?"

"As soon as Hanji deems you capable of walking around without setting off your magic." Levi replied, wondering what Eren was going to say.

"Oh…" Eren looked away. _So… they still don't trust me._

"Don't look so ungrateful. I'm being generous." Levi scowled. "I could have you arrested and interrogated, since there could have been a number of reasons for you to heal Mikasa, one of them being you got her sick and then healed her so you could trick us. But… I'm trying to trust you. Since you had weird glowing eyes and were sleepwalking, I am taking cautionary measures. You do not have complete control of your magic. So until then, Hanji's sticking to you like glue and will conduct experiments. And I _will_ have my eye on you."

Eren nodded. "I understand."

"Good. I'll send Hanji in to see you." Levi turned around. "She's been crying these last few days because she feels that she betrayed you when Mikasa was ill. I personally don't think she did since in that point in time, all evidence of attempted murder pointed to you. But then again, Hanji's always been irrational. She's been cleaning up your shit and taking care of you while you've been unconscious, so I'm sure that more than makes up for her reasonable moment of doubt towards you."

With that, Levi walked out of the room.

_Hanji…_ Eren bit his lip.

A few minutes later, Hanji burst into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"EREN!" She wailed, using a key to unshackle him.

As soon as he was free, Hanji crushed him in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry! I told you I would always believe in you, but I didn't come through when it mattered most. I'm such a horrible person!"

Eren managed to lift one arm out from between Hanji and pat her back. "No you're not. I understand why you did doubt me. If I was in your position, I probably would have done the same. Mikasa was dying, and everyone was frantic."

Hanji removed one arm from Eren to take off her glasses and wipe her eyes. "That may be so, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I broke my promise. I will spend every day you're here making it up to you."

"Hanji…" Eren bit his lip. "It's okay. I appreciate you taking care of me when I could not do so myself. For that, you shouldn't feel guilty about this."

"Oh Eren, I'm not the only one." Hanji released Eren from her hug and smiled sadly. "Everyone feels horrible. Sasha hasn't been eating much the last six days. Armin began reading books on magic in tears. Jean went back to his own home and hasn't returned yet. Ymir usually is the one that tries to bring up the morale, but she's been extremely quiet. Marco tried to convince Levi to let him take care of you, but he refused and allowed me to do it. Connie is convinced that you're the Messiah and has been reading the Bible to find evidence to support his claim."

Eren laughed slightly. "I'm no Messiah, that's for sure. And… I'm sorry to be causing everyone so much trouble."

"Trust me, you're not." Hanji assured him. "In fact, everyone was waiting for you to wake up so they could talk to you. And in all honesty… I think Levi feels the guiltiest."

Eren's eyes widened in shock. "Levi? That's not possible. He spoke to me in the same manner he usually does. I didn't see any difference."

Hanji shook her head. "You haven't been around Levi long enough. He's a tricky one. Levi does a good job of not showing any sort of emotion unless something really gets to him. And in this case, it's you."

Eren looked away, suddenly feeling nervous. "W-Why? He hates gypsies, right?"

Hanji smiled softly. "Sure, but did you consider that maybe you're changing his mind?"

Eren gasped slightly. "Uh… no?"

"Think about this," Hanji crossed her arms. "Who do you think allowed you to stay up here instead of in the dungeon?"

Eren glanced at Hanji. "Er, Levi?"

"Right." Hanji replied. "And why do you think Levi was the first one you saw when you finally woke up?"

Eren was stumped on that one. "I don't know… because he happened to be in the room?"

"You're so cute." Hanji ruffled Eren's hair. "He stayed in here with you day in and day out. Even though I asked to take of care of you, Levi rarely left this room. He only left to go sleep. However, when you started sleepwalking, he started staying in here all night to make sure you were okay, even though he had you shackled. Levi feels horrible about the way he has treated you."

"He… really did that?"

"Yes, he did." Hanji nodded. "He may not trust you completely, and he may be wary of you, but I do know that he's trying his best to change."

"Wow. I can't believe it." Eren wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Never thought it would happen, huh?" Hanji inquired.

"No, I didn't."

"I don't blame you." Hanji replied. "He's very hard to understand, but if you press on and get to know him, you'll see that he's a very compassionate man."

She stood up, reluctantly shackling Eren back. "You should get some more rest. If you're up to it, you can accompany me tomorrow around the palace. I will have to run tests on you, but after those, you can visit your friends. They're eager to see you."

Eren smiled slightly, liking how the phrase 'your friends' sounded.

"Okay. I can't wait."

"Good." Hanji sighed in relief. "If you're hungry, I can ask Sasha to fix you dinner if you'd like."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Eren replied.

Nodding, Hanji left the room.

Eren shifted his body to get more comfortable in his shackled state. Lying his head back on the pillow, he reflected on everything Hanji just told him.

_Everyone's worried about me. Connie thinks I'm Jesus…. heh. _Eren chuckled at the thought. _And… the king himself watched over me to make sure I was alright. I've never received such concern for my wellbeing from anyone other than my father. This is strange. I wonder how long it will last…_

Eren saddened slightly as the thought of his curse entered his mind.

"Well… I'll make the best of it." Eren murmured, snuggling in his pillow as much as his shackled arms could allow him to.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Oi, wake up."

Eren's eyes shot open. Levi was standing over him, his arms crossed.

_Huh… this looks familiar. _Eren mused sleepily. _Only this time I'm not in the dungeon._

Levi reached over Eren and unlocked his shackled wrists. The brunette felt his cheeks flush at how close Levi's face was to his own.

"So I assume that you're well-rested enough?" Levi asked, oblivious to Eren's flushed face.

"Y-Yeah…" He murmured, trying to look elsewhere.

"Hn." Levi pulled away and went to unshackle Eren's ankles. "Well, Hanji is waiting for you in the clinic, which is on the first floor. You better not keep her waiting. You'll be able to eat after she's done with you."

"Okay." Eren sat up as Levi unshackled him. "And… thank you."

"For what?" Levi asked impassively, standing up straight and looking at him.

Eren stretched and rubbed his ankles and wrists, getting rid of the numbness. "You know what for."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the brunette's impudence. "If you didn't have to be in good condition for Hanji, I would have hit you over your head."

Remembering what Hanji said, Eren simply looked up at Levi. "Thank you for letting me stay in this room and making sure I was okay."

Levi's expression didn't change, but his eyes widened in surprise. "I don't know what four-eyes told you, but whatever it was, take it with a grain of salt." He scowled. "Now get up and follow me."

Eren didn't miss the slight blush on Levi's pale cheeks. Smiling to himself, he got up and followed Levi to Hanji's clinic.

"The brat is here." Levi announced in deadpan.

Eren gasped in amazement. The clinic was shiny and squeaky clean with white walls and tiled floor. There were many medical tools and instruments he's never seen before, along with medicines and remedies.

"Eren!" Hanji cried. "Good morning!"

Armin was sitting next to her. He smiled brightly at the sight of the brunette. "Eren, you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

The short blond hurried over to Eren to hug him.

"Armin…" Eren smiled warmly. "Thanks."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Seriously, none of you have been so captivated by someone before."

"Well that's because Eren is different." Hanji told her friend. "And it's the good kind. We've needed someone like him in this palace for a long time. And you know that too."

"Tch." Levi gave Eren a brief glare before leaving the clinic.

"He's so stubborn." Hanji muttered under her breath.

"So… what will I be partaking in today?" Eren asked Hanji, trying to brush off Levi's glare.

She quickly brightened her expression. "Well, one of the things I discussed with Levi to find out is where exactly your magic comes from. Is it a physical substance found in your body? Or is it not? If we can discover that, maybe we can find a way to help you control your magic. So, Armin will be helping me with this."

Armin nodded excitedly. "Yeah. And while Hanji's doing that, I'll be asking you some questions. Answer them as best as you can, okay?"

"Sure." Eren agreed.

"Now, sit up here." Hanji patted the examination table.

Eren hopped up on the table. He looked at the vials Hanji was preparing curiously.

"What are those?" He asked.

"These are syringes." She replied. "I'm going to use them to draw some blood from your veins and study them."

Eren frowned, unfamiliar with the term 'draw blood.' " Despite being the son of a doctor, he never accompanied him and learned medical terms. "What does that mean?"

"…you'll see." Hanji told him patiently. "I'm going to do some basic procedures first while Armin starts asking you some questions, alright?"

"Okay…" He replied, a bit nervous.

Armin stood in front of Eren, opening a journal. "So Eren, you've been able to regenerate this entire time. But after your magical surge when healing Mikasa, it took you six days to fully recover and wake up. That means the black magic along with your newly discovered magic took quite a toll on your body. Has something like that happened before when you were injured?"

"No." Eren replied as Hanji poked an otoscope in his ears. "Usually I recover in mere minutes. This was completely new."

"I see." Armin flipped to a different page and scribbled some notes down. "So the destructive capabilities of your magic is still a problem. But I'm sure we can deal with that. When you broke out of your cell, what exactly happened to you when you melted the bars?"

Eren blinked rapidly when Hanji shone a bright light in his left eye.

"Keep your eyes open." Hanji ordered. "I'm checking your pupils."

"Er…" Eren tried to keep his eyes open. "There was this sweltering heat, and while I was holding the bars, they started to melt. That was about it. I just had a feeling of heat."

Armin scribbled down more notes. "Those cell bars were made from steel. Steel melts at 2500 degrees Fahrenheit, and the fact that your body could emit that high of a temperature is astounding. That would have killed a normal human. You're incredible, Eren."

"Ha ha…" Eren scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Open your mouth." Hanji told him, aiming the light at his mouth.

"You were also able to freeze everyone in place, which was pretty surreal. In contrast to the heat, did you feel coldness?" Armin asked.

"Eeyah, id wah ike zad." Eren tried to say, but was difficult with the instrument Hanji put in his mouth.

Somehow able to understand him, Armin nodded. "When you were sleepwalking, you said some things in a language no one could understand. Hanji managed to write down the pronunciations of your words, but couldn't match it up to any world languages. Do gypsies have their own language?"

Eren shook his head. "No. Not that I know of. We speak the language of whatever place we're in."

"Oh." Armin was slightly disappointed. "Maybe we can figure it out. I'm sure what you were saying was important."

Hanji took out a big rubber band and wrapped it around Eren's right arm. The brunette gave Hanji a confused look.

"This band applies pressure so your veins can swell." Hanji explained to him. "Once I find a good one, the needle of the syringe will be stuck there so I can get some blood in the syringe. I'm going to see if there's any difference in your blood that suggests that your magic is a physical substance."

"Okay."

Hanji studied his arm, looking for a vein to use. "Oh, here's a good one."

After wiping the area with an alcohol swab, Hanji unsheathed the syringe and stuck in his arm, pulling the plunger back and retrieving the blood. Eren winced, never having a needle in his arm before.

"All done." Hanji quickly removed the syringe and replaced it with some gauze. "Press down on that, please."

Eren did as he was told while Hanji securely transported the blood into a vial. After that, she took out some cloth and medical tape, securing it around the gauze.

"From what I've witnessed and what you've told me so far, I'm guessing your magic may be more of a spiritual and emotional phenomenon than a physical one. However, there must be a vast difference between your body and a normal human's, since yours doesnt melt with high temperatures." Armin hypothesized. "But we won't know for sure until we study you more."

"And…" Hanji looked at Eren sadly. "We will have to revisit your transformation into that titan."

Eren froze, clenching his fists. "No… why?"

"I'm sorry, Eren, but we have to." Hanji sighed. "If we can understand _how_ you transformed into a fifteen meter titan, then we can further assert the extent of your gypsy magic. Even though Levi is starting to come around, you are still seen as a threat, solely because we don't understand your magic yet. But you're helping us get there, Eren. I know it's hard, but for your sake and all other gypsies, please help us."

Eren gritted his teeth. "…fine."

"Thank you." Hanji patted his back. "We're done for today. Armin, take him to the dining all. I'm sure he's hungry."

"Sure. Come on, Eren." Armin gestured him to follow him.

Still upset, Eren jumped down from the examination table and walked with Armin. Hanji retreated to the other side of her clinic with Eren's blood, setting up her microscope.

_I'm sorry I have to put you through this, Eren. Just bear with it, please. Your compliance will only help you._

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! The mysteries around Eren's magic will start to get solved! Will Levi warm up to Eren? Maybe he will. ;)<strong>

**If you've enjoyed this so far, please add this to your favorites and alerts!**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**See you in the next one! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
